The Seven at Hogwarts
by Booooks
Summary: Join the seven as they adventure into the wizarding world where they meet the golden trio and all their freinds. First fan fic so please review! Rated T.
1. We get a quest

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Poter, Percy Jackson, or Heros of Olympus.**

**This is my first fan fic so please review and give suggestions!**

Percy's POV

Her sceam was ear peircing What ever i tried, Annabeth would not wake up. She was having a flashback. I get them too. after Tarterus, we always have nightmares.

"Shhh, Annie. It's ok. I'm safe. Your safe. We're safe. I'm here. We're together. Shhh. Your fine. It is only a nightmare. Shh." I tried to sooth her but she kept on screaming. I plled her onto my lap and stroked her dirty blond hair. Soon, the screaming turned to crying.

"P-percy," she whispered.

"Shh. I'm here Annie." I explained. She cried silently until she slowly drifted back to sleep. I soon followed.

I was woken several hours later by a knock at the door. I looked at my clock. 7:00 am. I gently pushed Anabeth off me, threw on a shirt, and opened the door.

Standing there was none other than Jason.

"Chiron wants you and Annabeth in the big hous as soon as possible. He said something about a quest," Jason muttered. He was wet and he clearly just got woken up to. Piper was behind him holding a pitcher that had nothing in it.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" I yelled. Jason flinched. "ANTHER DAM QUEST!" That woke Annabeth. She got out of bed and came and stood behind me. She looked so cute in her sofie shorts and old tang top. Her hair was rffled and her eyes were murderous.

"Not anoter quest." Annabeth complained. Jason jus nodded and ran before we could kill him.

After getting ready, Annabeth and I exsited our cabin. It was Sunny out and the strawberries in the strawberry feild were boiling under the heat of the sun. Annabeth and i truged up to the big house. I can tell you one thing, another quest is what i wanted the least.

Annabeth's POV

I was tired, irritated, and grumpy. The last thing i needed was to deal with people but here i was, sitting around a ping-pong table with the rest of the seven plus Nico. Oh joy. Percy was sitting next to me and my head rested on his sholder. He kissed my head before turning his attention backto Chiron.

"Hary Potter,is the boy I need you children to protect. He is 15 and is in danger. I need all of you to protect him. That is your quest." Chiron explained. We all groaned. It has been 2 months after the war with Gaea. the last thing we all want is a quest. " You will be going to a school called," here he paused before saying in barly a whispr, "Hogwarts."

The room erupted into laughter. Leo was the first to go, followed by Jason, Piper, Hazel, and Frrank. Percy and i smiled.

"Pecy, you will lead the quest with Annabeth. Good luck all of you. In your Cabins, you will find wands Blessed by Htate. They work. And you will all pretend that you are 15. See you at 7:00 tommorow morning." Chiron concluded. We all left.


	2. We're off to see the wizards

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson**

**Now, Answer time!**

**To Aviendhaphiragon: Thanks! This is my first one so it is great to know you think that!**

**To Urqueenizhere: I checked this time and i hope it is better. Thanks for the review!**

**Now to the story**

chapter 2

Percy's POV

Screaming was all I heard. It was Annabeth who was screaming. She was being held with a knife on her throat by Kelli.

"Percy Jackson," Kelli snarled, "So helpless. Watch your friend die."

"NO!" I screamed, but it was too late. Annabeth was gone. I could still hear her voice saying

"Shhh,Perc. It's ok. I'm safe. You're safe. We're safe. I'm here. We're together. Shhh. You're fine. It is only a nightmare. Shh."

I woke up and began to cry. Annabeth pulled me close to her and we both drifted off to sleep only to find more nightmares.

...Time skip...

Annabeth's POV

I trug to the top of the hill with Percy on my heels. Standing there was the best of the seven plus Nico. Chiron was waiting. The night before i had packed my wand, 8 1/2 inches with a phoenix core and mahogany wood. I also packed Ambrosia, Nectar, and all the books and robes given to me. The Delphie Strawberry van was pulled up with Argus driving.

"good luck to all of you," said Chiron, "Percy, make sure everyone stays safe. Annabeth, make sure Percy stays safe."

We all piled into the car and took the 1 hour drive to the airport, just to take a 7 hour trip to london.

Leo's POV

The flight was horrible. 8 ADHD kids on a plane together is not a good idea. We annoyed the people around us so much. The seating arrangement was Percy and Annabeth, Piper and Jason, Hazel and Frank, and Neeks and me. Neeks listened to music the whole time while I watched a movie. How to Train a Dragon. It was really good.

After the plane ride, we tried to figure out where to go. Annabeth pointed out a red haired man holding a sign that said:

Lea Volbez, Percg Joscksan, Hozel levespue, Onnodeth Chose, Nica DiOnqla, Fronk Zhong, Plper Mcieon, Josan Groce. We walkd p to him.

"Uhh, hello. I'm Percy." Percy said.

"Nice to meet you! I am Mr. Weasley. You will be staying with me and my family until Hogwarts. Now, don't worry. I was told you're demigods. Please feel free to Ask for anything you need. Right this way."

He lead us to a car that looked tiny but was enlarged on the inside. I needed to figure out how to do this. Ee could make the Argo II pocket sized!

We drive for another 10 minutes before stopping in front of a house.

Here, read this," Mr weasley said, "Than destroy it." Everyone passed around the small piece of paper. Everyone got it and i was last. It read _The order of the phoenix can be found at #12 grimmauld place. _I read this over twice then burned it. like magic, anther house appeared.

Hermione's POV

The new foreign exchange students were weird. One kid with curly black hair kept on assembling and destroying a small figurine of a boat. There was one ki with raven black hair and sea green eyes that was soooo hot but you could tell right away he was with the blond. There was a emo kid who sulked in the back, a kid that looked like super man, a kid that was tall and clumsy with black hair, a kid standing next to him with curly brown hair, and a kid with copy braids that looked really cute. All in all, weid. They were having discussions all through dinner in ancient greek. I caught a few words like, idiot, flashback, and food. the last one came from the guy with black curly hair.

"Ron," I muttered. Ro did not look up from his food. "RON!" I said. He looked up. "What do you think of the foreign exchange students."

"Mmmm," was all Ron said. I sighed. this will be a long week.


	3. Capter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**

**Now, to answer reviews! I got a good amount so Thanks!**

**To A Violin Greek: Yep, I ment that! Glad you caught it! Thankyou for reviewing!**

**To LivingFandoms12: Yeah, yeah. I know. I got a lot of reviews on that! I do try my best, though! Sorry!**

**To Guest: Thanks for the ideas and the review! I will make sure I add some!**

**To fortisle: Thanks! I will try though!**

**To Aviendhaphiragon: Thanks. I will try to catch them!**

**Now to the story!**

Chapter 3

Percy's POV

had rooms prepared for all of us. Annabeth and I shared, Piper and Jason shared, Hazel and Frank shared, an Nico and Leo shared. In my room, the walls were blue and there was a queen sized bed with silver sheets. Annbeth and I changed into pajamas. She came out looking as cute as ever. London was extremely cold compared to camp half blood. We both lied down and attempted to fall asleep only to have nightmares greet us.

My nightmare was not my usual Tarterus dream. It was my old visions.

I was sitting in a chair and the lights were dimmed. My ski was white and... I had no nose! Weird. A woman walked in and I immediatly recognized her as Nemisis, goddess of revenge.

"Tom," she mummered, "How nice to see you."

"Don't call me by that foolish name!" My voice came out as a hiss.

"Right, sorry." Nemisis said, "Anyway, I heard you want revenge on a certain wizard named Harry Potter.

"Who are you to have any buisness in that."

"Why, I am Nemisis, godess of revenge. I have an offer for you."

That was when it ended. Screaming peirced my dream. Annabeth's screaming.

I immediatly sat bolt up tright and pulled her into my lap as I stroked her hair. "Shhh, Annie. It's ok. I'm safe. You're safe. We're safe. I'm here. We're together. Shhh. You're fine. It is only a nightmare. Shh." I said while she screamed, "you are safe. The war is over. We are out of Tarterus. Shhh." Her screaming turned to crying and I held her tight. I made a solent promise to never let her go again.

...Time change...

The next morning, I went down to breakfast to see everyone already sitting around the old rikidy table.

"Wow, Percy, you look terable." Ron said. He had food in his mouth as usual.

"Ron!" Hermione reprimanded, "you can' just tell people they look horrible!"

I was thankful Hermione said something but I knew Ron was Probobly right. After Annabeth woke me up, I never got back to sleep.

Piper's POV

Hermione and Ron were something. I coould tell from the start that Hermione liked Ron. She ha that lok in her eyes. I don't think that Ron likes her back. Plus, Ron is soooo rude. The way he just blurts things out! But, let's just hope that Harry is better.

...Time skip...

The door opened downstairs, followed by a big bang. Ear peircing sceaming was after.

"TONKS!" yelleda voice before the screaming stopped.

I hate it here. Ron was rude, Hermione was naggy and a know-it-all, and would not let Jason and I sleep in the same room like Percy and Annabeth! I just want this "Harry Potter" boy comes and defeats "you-know-who" so we can go home!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the short update, school is catching up to me. I will try to do an extra long one soon! Hope you guys enjoy but first, I answer reviews!

to fortisle: thanks! I really do try to spell right! My updating is kind of scattered do to school but I try to update as quickly as possible!

to Aviendhaphiragon: thanks for the review! I will try to add more details to my story and make it mor clear. By the way, thanks for the compliment! I try my very best to be evil!

to guest: thanks for the review! This is my first fanfic so it is good to know people like it! And don't worry, I won't tell anybody. Whoops, I said too much already!?

now, to the story!

Chapter 4

Leo's POV

I was in the kitchen when Harry Potter showed up. He walked in and Tonks knocked down the umbrella stand making Sirius's mom scream her lungs out again. He walked into the kitchen with Ron and Hermione fussing over him, apologizing for something. Harry had jet black hair exactly like Percy's and green eyes. He stopped and looked at me

"Harry," said Hermione, "This is Leo. He and his friends are staying with us. They came from America."

"Mate," said Ron, "You will be staying with me." Ron and Harry ft with Hermione at their heels.

Percy's POV

That night at dinner, we did introductions. It was like the first day all over again.

"So Percy," Harry said, " What school did you go to before tis?"

"Uhhh, I went to Chiron Academy of Magic. Been going since I was 12. We focus mainly on combat magic, bu I specialize in water magic."

PWat about you, Annabeth?" Harry asked.

"I went to Chiron's Academy of Magic. been since I was that, went to the Academy of Athena where we learned about all magic and greek mythology. I didn't like it there because the headmaster was rude so I left for China Academy of Magic. I like it sooo much better. Since I am dyslexic, it was , I went to hogwarts as an exchange program. I can't wait to start!" said Annabeth very fast and all in one breath.

"Okay then," said Harry. He stayed quiet after that.

...Time skip...

Not soon enough, it was time to go to left #12 at 9 am to go to kings cross. The car was cramped and hot. me and the rest of the demigods went in one car with Moody driving and all the Weasleys, Hermione, and Harry went with Tonks in another car. It took 2 hours just to get there. then, we ran through a stone wall, and got a train to Hogwarts.

a/n hope you guys liked it! Please review! and have some cookies while you are at it! (::) (::) (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)


	5. We get sorted by a freaky hat

Sorry about the wait gys! I just went through a ba snowstrm so Yay. :( Anyways, time to answer some qestions!

To Neverendingbookz: Thanks for reviewing even though it is short. I will se the ideas to.

To : That story was short because I wanted to post befoe the stom. This one will be longer. Also, cheked my work this time. And as you can see, I am not abandonng the story. Internet was just down. Please continue reading:(

To Katniss Fangirl: Don't worry. They will.

To Pathea: Thank. Oh and they will. *Evil laugh*

Now to the story.

Chapter 4

Jason's POV

A seven hour train ride with ADHD demigods was not fun. We found an empty compartment and we all sat down in it. Piper and I sat next to each other and Percy and Annabeth sat on the same side as us. Hazel sat with Nico and they had brotherly sisterly conversations. That left Frank and Leo to sit next to each other. Frank was not Happy about that. Around noon, a trolley came around with wizard candy. I took out the money that Chiron gave to s as did everyone else. We bought the whole lot and ate it all. The grest of the ride consisted of sparing, arm wrestling, and sleeping until an announcement came over the speaker saying, "We will be reaching Hogwarts in 5 minutes time. Please leave all your item here on the train. They will be brought to the school separately."

"Yay," I muttered, "Another quest. And even better, it's at school!"

Percy's

POV

We got off the train and onto a wet platform. A voice boomed over the crowd "Fis' yeas and transfers, this way! Fis' years and exchange students, over to the lake! Fis' years and exchange students listen up! Over here!" the yelling continued and we all walked over to it only to find a tall man, twice the size of me, but 1/2 the size of a giant. Also, a bunch of puny little kids in the same black robes as I was wearing.

"Now that yer all here, we are going to the boats. only 4 ter a boat!" Piper, Jason, Annabeth and I went into one boat, and Hazel, Frank, Leo, and Nico went into another boat. Annabeth and I sat next to each other and I stroked her hair the boat ride. The first years were clueless. They were rocking the boats and pushing eachother around. One kid even fell into the water just to get picked up and placed back into the boat by a giant squid who said hi to me. I even had the chance to splash some kids with water and make them think their friends did it befsr the giant called, "heads down!" and we ducked our heads and went through a curtain of ivy.

Finally, we got to shore and we hopped out of our boats. I looked over at Jason and Nico who were shakily getting out of the boats. Clasic. Nico was also sopping wet. That will show him who's not his type! We walked up the high mountain. None of the first years dared to talk, but the demigods chatted away. That was, all of them but Annabeth and I. She had her head against my shoulder and we were holding hands. Once we reached the top, the giant knocked 3 times on a big oak door.

Leo's POV

Man, the entrance hall was huge. At least, I think it was called the entrance hall. I wasn't paying attention to the old witch's speech. I was too busy fiddling with the scraps on the floor. Before I knew what was happening, everyone started too file out of the room in single file. I joined them and we were led into a hall filled with students. The old witch made another speech, something about a hat, a stool, and my head. The only thing I payed any mind to was when the brim of the hat opened making a makeshift hat. Then it started to sing.

_In times of old when I was new_

_And Hogwarts barely started_

_The founders of our noble school_

_Thought never to be parted:_

_United by a common goal,_

_They had a selfsame yearning,_

_To make the world's best magic school_

_And pass along their learning._

_"Together we will build and teach!"_

_The four good friends decided_

_And never did they dream that they_

_Might someday be divided,_

_for were there such friends anywhere_

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

_Unless it was the second pair_

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_How could such friendship fail?_

_Well I was there and so can tell_

_The whole sad sorry tale._

_Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those_

_Whose ancestry is purest."_

_Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose_

_Intelligence is surest."_

_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those_

_With brave deeds to their name,"_

_Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,_

_And treat them just the same."_

_These differences caused little strife_

_When first they came to light,_

_For each of the four founders had_

_A House in which they might_

_Take only those they wanted, so,_

_For instance, Slytherin_

_Took only pure-blood wizards_

_Of great cunning, just like him,_

_And those of sharpest mind_

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_While the bravest and the boldest_

_Went to daring Gryffindor._

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_

_And taught them all she knew,_

_Thus the Houses and their founders_

_Retained friendships firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_For several happy years,_

_But then discord crept among us_

_Feeding on our faults and fears._

_The Houses that, like pillars four,_

_Had once held up our school,_

_Now turned upon each other and,_

_Divided, sought to rule._

_And for a while it seemed the school_

_Must meet an early end,_

_What with dueling and with fighting_

_And the clash of friend on friend_

_And at last there came a morning_

_When old Slytherin departed_

_And though the fighting then died out_

_He left us quite downhearted._

_And never since the founders four_

_Were whittled down to three_

_Have the Houses been united_

_As they once were meant to be._

_And now the Sorting Hat is here_

_And you all know the score:_

_I sort you into Houses_

_Because that is what I'm for,_

_But this year I'll go further,_

_Listen closely to my song:_

_Though condemned I am to split you_

_Still I worry that it's wrong,_

_Though I must fulfill my duty_

_And must quarter every year_

_Still I wonder whether sorting_

_May not bring the end I fear._

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

_The warning history shows,_

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within_

_I have told you, I have warned you..._

_Let the Sorting now begin._

The hall erupted in cheers and the hat bowed to the four long tables before going quite still. Again,I blanked out and head a few names being called out before my name... I walked forward and the hat was placed on my head.

"_Mmm." _The hat spoke into my ear. I was so surprised that I nearly jumped out of my skin. It could talk! _"Yes, silly boy. I thought you would of figured this out already seeing as I sang a whole flippin' song! Anyways, time to sot you. I see sadness from an early childhood. Running lots of running. And death. Love, bravery, and sacrifices. All the qualities for a GRYFFINDOR!" _I head the last words being shouted to the whole entire hall before the hat was yanked off my head and I walked over to the table cheering the loudest.

Annabeth's POV

I was the first demigod to be sorted so the at got a surprise. _" A demigod,"_ it questioned, _"Why, I have not gotten one of you since dumbledore himself was sorted. Son of Athena with Hecate's blessing you know! Now, to the sorting. There has been darkness for sure in your life. A trip to Tartarus! No way! You are obviously brave to have survived that but there is knowledge in here that is beyond extraordinary. But dyslexic so not Ravenclaw. Slytherin is out because you are not a coward. Nor are you shaped as a hufflepuff so better be Gryffindor!"_ The last words were shouted to the hall. and I walked over to the table Professor Mcgonagall pointed out as the Gryffindor table.

Franks POV

I was the last one to be sorted. The other 7 all went to Gryffindor. I heard Professor Mcgonagall call out "Zhang, Frank!" I walked shakily up to the seat and the hat began to speak in my ear.

_" This is the 8th demigod today! When will you stop coming? You are obviously smart but no dyslexia. Bravery overrules all the other categories so go to GRYFFINDOR!" _I walked to the table where my friends were at.

Percy's POV

The food was amazing but it wasn't blue! I hadn't had blue food since Camp half-blood! As I was eating, All the food vanished. Dumbledore stood up and made a speech. It was long and dull but what was even worse was Umbridge's speech. The lady looked like a toad in pink. Her speech went like this. "Hem, hem. Thankyou headmaster for those kind words of is lovely to be back at hogwarts and to see all your kind faces smiling back at me." nobody was smiling. She continued speaking about "the ministry of magic" and "progress for the sake of progress" I droned out until I Heard Dumbledore say, "At the end of this feast, I want all exchange students in my office."

a/n Here is the story. Please review! Thanks for reading!


	6. Another Monster

Hey guys, New story! Thankyou ti all who have reviewed. I am not going to answer them all now ut special thanks to an idea given to me. I used it a whole lot. Also, thanks for over 1,000 views. It is great to know peole are reading! Do not forget to review and I hope you like this chapter!

Chapter 5

Percy's POV

After the feast, we waited until everybody left then went up to Dumbledore's office.

"I would like to welcome you all to Hogwarts," Dumbledore started, " I am Professor Dumbledore. I of course know about your situation and the war. You see, I am a son of Athena so I know all about Demigods. I want you all to feel safe here and like you are at home. As you ll know, you are here to protect Harry Potter and his friends. I would like to warn you, Hermione Granger is the one I am most worried about. I have discovered long ago she was a demigod, daughter of Athena like yourself Annabeth," Annabeth was stunned that he knew her name, "So make sure you keep a close watch on her. Also, I have heard about Percy and Annabeth's 'situation' and would like to tell you guy that there is a door leading out of the common room. That will be the room Annabeth and Percy will share. I put soundproof charms on it as to make sure you guys are not heard. Lastly, most of the teachers know you are demigods. All but one. I would like to warn you all about Professor Umbridge. She s a ministry official and if she finds out you are demigods, it will be bad. Oh, and while you are here, if anyone asks, you will say you transferred from Chiron's Academy for Combat Magic. Keep to that cover. Now I bid you all goodnight and Will hope to find you are ready for classes in the morning."

With that long speech that i barely paid attention too, Dumbledore bekond us out of his office.

...Time skip...

The days went by until it was Friday morning and we were off to Defense Against the Dark arts. I walked into the classroom and knew immediately that this was going to be a bad class. For one, it looked as if Aphrodite spit up all over the classroom. The walls were pink and the floor was pink and their was a pink chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Not to mention the dozen of cat pictures hanging from the walls. We settled into seats in the back, Harry and I(It turns out we became best friends) sitting with Leo at one table, Ron was sitting with Piper and Jason looking as awkward as ever, Annabeth sitting with Hermione and Nico, and lastly, Hazel and Frank sitting with Seamus finnigan.

The toad lady herself walked into the class room wearing a fluffy pink blouse and A plaid pink skirt. "Welcome to Defense against the dark arts class or as I like to call it, Safety 101! I hope you all brought a copy of dark arts for beginners." she said with a fake smile, " and now, we will begin class. " all of a sudden, A spit ball went flying at er at top most speed and landed right in her poofy hair. "AHH!" She yelled, " What is this disgusting thing an who threw it." I looked over at leo only to see him chewing on something. " Well then," Umbridge recovered, "I would like- AHH!"another spit ball went flying at her landing squarely on her chest. Then, another one followed and soon, a whole volley of spit balls were hitting Umbridge. Not only that, but Leo seemed to have disappeared. I looked over at Annabeth to see how she was reacting to this only to find her looking threw her bag frantically.

_"I cant find my cap."_ I heard her mutter in ancient greek. By now, the whole class was yelling and spit balls were flying everywhere.

"Calm down class!" Umbridge shouted. But for us demigods, it was more than just that. I heard a roar from outside and immediately reached for my pen before running outside with the rest of thhe seven (except Leo. He wasa little busy) and Nico on my heels.

Hermione's POV

I saw Percy race outside and the rest of the exchange students following him. So, did what any intelligent person would do and followed them. As I opened the door, what I saw startled me beyond belief. Percy and his friends all had our swords and daggers and there was a giant mut barking at them. "What the heck is that!" I yelled. They all turned at me which was a big mistake. The giant hound bounded at them and proceeded to scratch percy across his face and topple piper and Jason.

"Hermione Run!" Annabeth shouted at me. But I was too stunned to move. That is when the houn realized I was standing there and began to charge. An Invisible force slammed into me pushing me off to the side and slamming me hard onto the floor. I heard a crack and a shooting pain went up my right leg as it was bent at an awkward angle. I looked up and saw jason and Piper lying unconscious on the floor. And then there were 5 and one invisable person. But, they all acted as one. A metal scrap flew and hit the hound in the eye and Hazel called "Hey death breath!" while Nico appeared behind him. But how? He could only apperate and that was forbidden inside the castle grounds. Percy, Annabeth, and Frank raced up to the hound. Annabeth and Frank lifted Percy and... Percy stabbed it! With a sword! And the dog did not even bleed. It just disintegrated into gold 's face was still bleeding, blood flowing out of the deep gash. Piper and Jason were still unconscious on the not to mention, my ankle is shooting pain up my bloody leg! Then, Leo appeared out of bloody nowhere! AND, Percy and Annabeth were discussing this battle in ANCIENT GREEK! I don't know if I am dreaming or what but this could not be real.

"Hazel, Frank," Percy finally said, "Annabeth and I are going to take Piper and Jason up to the hospital wing. Are you two alright?"

"Yeah," they both muttered. Percy and Annabeth walked away and Percy glared daggers at me like this giant hound wa MY fault. Hazel and Frank looked at Leo before walking away.

"You alright?" h asked me

"NO I AM NOT BLOODY ALRIGHT!" I yeled. Leo looked hastily at the door when the class stopped talking.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else," started Lo.

"I WOULD EXCEPT FOR THE FACT THAT MY BLOODY ANKLE IS BROKEN!" By now there were feet shuffling to the door. It was propped open and the class came flooding out. Leo ran over and pick me up as the class got closer to me. Then, He walked me away in his arms over to an abandoned classroom. I wriggled and tried to get out of his gripping arms but he was strong and I was not. Actually, I never felt so weak and helpless in my life. He set me down on one of the tables and I yelled, "WILL YOU PLEASE EXPLAIN WHAT JUST BLOODY HAPPENED!" I was fuming but Leo seemed surprisingly calm.

"You know about the greek gods, right?" he began slowly.

"Of course I do," I replied, trying to cam myself down.

"Well, they are real and they have kids. That is what I am. Son of Hephaestus, at your service." He did a goofy little bow that reminded me of Fred and George.

"Let me get this straight," I began, " You're saying that greek gods are real, they get all maty with a muggle, and then they have kids. And your dad is the god of blacksmiths!" my voiced rised as I continued to talk.

"That is about it and not to forget, your mom is Athena." he replied.

"But, my dad said my mom died." (**a/n Hermione's mom is actually her step mom.)**

"Well she is not. She is Immortal actually." he said. That was enough. I tried to stand but pain shot up my leg making me fall. Leo caught me. I looked at him. His eyes had a manic glint, almost as if he was about to burst. And then before I realized it, he leaned into me and our lips connected.


	7. People get Suspicious

**Hello! I would like to start this chapter off by apologizing. I haven't posted in a very long time. My teachers are piling a lot of homework and tests on us to prepare us for the new standardized testing, PARCC. My life hasn't been the best, so I hope you will all forgive and forget like the fa fryer. If not, I totally understand. **

**On a happier note, Yay! a new chapter. Thanks to everyone who has R&amp;R! You all make my day!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own PJO(sniff) or HOO(Cry) or Harry Potter (Runs out of the room bawling) I am just simply borrowing ideas and characters to make my own story.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Jason's POV

I woke up feeling like every bone in my body was crushed. My head ached, my arm bended weird, and my ankle was swollen. I looked up thinking where am I? I saw white beds with white sheets and in the bed next to me was Piper. She was asleep. Than it all came flooding back to me. The hellhound, Hermione running out and distracting us, the dog pouncing and then the world went black.

I tried to sit up but my head exploded. "Wow there sparky," said a voice from the corner. I looked over there and saw Percy sitting watching me.

"Perc," I began, "Why the heck are you here?"

"What, no 'Thanks for saving my life Percy' or 'your my hero Percy!'"

"Sorry but when I think of someone coming to watch me when I am unconscious, you are not the first one on the list. You are the last one! Even Nico comes before you! Gaea comes before you!" I exclaimed.

"Wow, Sparky! I am hurt! Nice to know You trust me. And by the way, I am the last one on the shift. You have been out past dinner." Percy said.

Leo's POV

Hermione and my lips connected. Her lips were soft and smooth. And we stayed and it lasted for a good 2 minutes until we heard the door open and we broke apart. Standing in the doorway was Ron.

"Uhhh, sorry for interrupting. I'll just go now." his face was as red as his hair.

"No," I said, "I need to go check on my freinds. I will see you around Hermione." I walked out of the room and heard the door close behind me. But I did not go to see Jason and Piper. Instead, I went up to my dorm which was empty. Not surprising.

I ran to my trunk and pulled out a small box. My mother had given it to me as a small child. She told me to keep it for someone special. Inside was a shining heart necklace with a ruby in the middle. It was crafted by none only then Hephaestus himself. I knew who I was giving it to

Annabeth's POV

Dinner that night was horrible. Everyone was silent and avoiding the eyes of the demigods and Hermione. By now, everyone knew about Jason and Piper being in the hospital wing. the only difference was that they all thought that a statue collapsed and fell on them. Hermione was also in shock. She, apparently, was my half sister. Whenever she and Leo made eye contact, though, they both blushed furiously and went back to their food. It didn't take a child of Athena to figure out that what happened in the abandoned classroom after the hellhound was a bit more than the explaining they said they did.

Percy was watching over Jason and Piper so we could give them ambrosia and nectar as soon as they woke. Hazel and Frank were at the table, talking in low tones. So, I was alone, with just myself to talk to. Normally, I wouldn't mind, but after what happened today, I wanted someone.

"Hey," said a voice behind me. I turned to see Ginny standing there, watching me. "Can I sit with you?"

"Sure, I said. she sat down and piled some food onto her plate.

"So," she said, "where's Percy? He's normally hovering over you like a helicopter during meals."

"Oh, he is in the infirmary with Jason and Piper. Where is Michael?" I asked. It was common news that Ginny Weasley and Michael Corner were dating.

"Oh, about that," she said with a faint grimace, "I dumped him. He was convinced that Harry was a lying scum."

That was also common news. Apparently, nobody wished to believe that Voldemort was back.

""It doesn't matter really," said Ron as he came down with Harry at his heels. "I just should of done it sooner."

"What are those two on about now?" Ginny muttered, "Hey, over here!" she called.

Ron and Harry bluntly ignored her. "I better see what the problem is. See you around, Annabeth!" she said before running off.

Harry's POV

My life was a mess. Hermione was now avoiding Ron and me, and Ron just suggested I do a defense group! Like that was going to happen! Everybody in this school hates me! Not to mention the weird exchange students! They pretty much disappeared during DADA(A/n that is what I am calling Defense Against the Dark arts). There was something strange about them, especially Percy and Annabeth. For 15 year olds, their relationship was very complex.

After dinner, we went up to the common room. The exchange students sat in the coach in the far corner, muttering something. For some odd reason, Hermione was there too. So, Ron and I went over.

"Hey guys," I said. They all practically jumped.

"Harry," said Hermione, "You scared us!"

"Sorry," I commented, "Anyway, I have a question. What kind of magic did you learn at Chiron's Academy for Combat magic?"

The exchange students eyes flew to Percy, who hesitated before saying, "You can tell by the name that we learn combat magic. But also different kinds, depending on what we were good at. All wand less, though. I am particularly good at wand less water magic. Piper is good at convincing people to do things"("Kind of like the Imperious curse, eh?" Ron asked. "Ron!" Hermione scolded.) "Jason is good at air magic, Frank is good at transfiguration, Hazel and Nico are good with earth magic, Leo is good a fire magic, and Annabeth is good at all magic." Percy concluded.

This wasn't suspicious. Annabeth was receiving better marks than Hermione. The other seven were particularly good at one subject. "I was hoping," I started, "That you could help me with something."

**So there you have it! Chapter 7, done! What will Harry ask them? Find out in chapter 8! If you want, you can guess in a review. I will tell you at hte start of chapter 8 if you are right or not! R&amp;R!**


	8. We Get a Plan

**Hey guys! Here is an extra long chapter! I thought you all deserved this after me being away for so long. I hope you all enjoy! I also wantto thank all those who favore, followed, and reviewed. You are not forgotten. Have a great story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, PJO, or HOO.**

Chapter 8

Percy's POV

"I know it is a lot to ask, but, I feel it is very important." Harry concluded.

"A secret defense group. You want us to help start a secret defense group?" exclaimed Annabeth.

"I think it is a good idea," said Hermione.

"But why us?" Leo asked.

"Well," said Harry, "You guys said you knew combat magic, and Hermione seems to trust you. Why not you?"

"I'm fine with that," I said, "But we should probably get to bed." I yawned widely and my robes slipped, revealing my SPQR tattoo for a split second. Harry's face went white.

"Ok," replied Harry, "Good night everyone." He dragged on and Hermione away.

"Goodnight!" Hermione called.

"Ya, I have to go check on sparky," Nico said, "See you in the morning."

"'Night," Hazel and Frank said, walking upstairs hand in hand. That left Leo, Annabeth, and me.

"Well this is awkward," Leo said openly, "I'm just gonna," He raced back to his dorm.

"Well that just leaves me and you, Wise girl," I said, grabbing her hand, "Shall we?" I walked her over to the picture of the gryffindor Lion before whispering, "_σοφός κορίτσι_" (**A/n this means Wise Girl in Greek**) The portrait swung open to reveal a King sized bed with a blue comforter, silver walls, a crystal chandelier, two walk in closets, and two night stand, one blue, one silver, supporting various objects.

"Seaweed brain, look away!" Annabeth called over from the corner. I immediately averted my eyes as she got changed, then proceeded to do the same for me. when we were both done, she was wearing her silver silk night gown, and I was wearing my Aqua man pjs.

I heard Annabeth chuckle at my choice of clothing. We both climbed into bed. She snuggled her head into my chest, and we both fell into a dream filled sleep.

Mine was by far the worse one I could have. Bob was there. He was holding the elevator button as we went up. "Are you there yet!?" he called.

"Oh, that is none of your concern," said a silky voice. Tartarus. Bob screamed, the voice cackled, and then the dream shifted. I was in a long, narrow hallway. At the end stood a door. There was a high pitched cackle before, "NO!"

Annabeth's cry woke me from my dreams. "PERCY! DON"T LEAVE! PERCY! NO!" She yelled and it was horrible.

"Shh, Annabeth. It's fine. You're OK. I'm OK. We are out of there. Don't scream. Shh," I spoke softly, but I immediately knew she heard me. Her screaming turned to crying and she snuggled her head more closely into my chest. "I love you Wise Girl. Don't cry. Everything is OK. Go back to sleep."

The next day started out with potions. From the moment I started my first class, I knew I would hate Snape. And guess what, I was right.

That day we were making a draught of the living death**(A/n I know they don't do this till the 6th year, but just go along)**. Even though I was good at potions because every base was water, it was still my least favorite class.

Snape walked moodily in after we were all seated. "Today," he began in his usual calm voice, "We will be making Draught of the Living Death. It is a more complex potion that I do not expect amateurs," he shot a look at Harry, "To get today. However, I still want you to attempt. It can be found on page 296 of your books. You have one hour. Begin!"

Kids bustled about, getting supplies from the student cupboard and starting to chop and mince things. I look down at my book, written in ancient greek of course, and began to make my potion.

Harry's POV

Draught of the Living Death was the hardest potion by far. I looked down at my book and began to work. I started by cutting up my valerian roots. Within 10 minutes, the dungeon was filled with smoke and bubbling sounds. By now, the book directed us to have a potion that was a "smooth, black currant-colored liquid" but it seemed only Hermione and Percy had succeeded.

By the time time was up,only Percy's and Hermione's looked good. Not even Annabeth's looked as good. He made a sort of disgruntled disbelief noise in the back of his throat as he passed the Americans cauldrons. By the time he made it over to our table, Ron's green potion was shooting sparks. "Pathetic Weasley," he on, he stopped at Hermione's that was a pale purple. Not commenting he moved on to Percy's that was clear like the book said, something that would surely give any teacher a reason to award 20 points, but not Snape. He stopped at Annabeth's pale pink concoction but didn't comment. As he looked down at my pink potion, a small smile grew on his face.

"Tell me, Potter," he started, his voice silky, "does this look clear?"

"No," I managed out through gritted teeth.

"Sorry?" Snape asked.

"No," I said. The slytherins all laughed.

"Did you perhaps, forget to read line 3?" He asked, innocently. I looked down at my book and realized I didn't add the powdered unicorn horn.

"Yes," I muttered. Snape's smile grew.

"Then Potter, this potion is of no use," with one swish of his wand, the contents of my cauldron vanished. "Everyone who made a successful potion, bring it up to me," Snape ended.

Time Skip

* * *

Hermione's POV

Soon, it was decided. We were going to start a defense group. We would meet today at the Hog's Head in diagon alley. I brought along some friends.

The Americans, Ron, Harry and I walked in.

"11 butterbeers please," Percy called over to the bartender who looked slightly, he threw his rag down and started to pass butterbeers out from under the bar.

"That'll be 2 galleons and 3 sickles," He said gruffly.

"C'mon guys, cough it up. I don't have that," Percy said. People passed up money just as soon as everybody got there.

They sat down just as soon as people started to pile into the small pub. Neville came in first followed by Dean and Lavender. Next came Parvati Patil and Padma Patil with Cho Chang and one of her giggly friends. Then Luna walked in by herself. Next came Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, and Angelina Johnson, Colin and Dennis Creevey,Ernie Malcolm, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbot, and a hufflepuff girl; three Ravenclaw boys named Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner(Ginny's ex-boyfriend), and Terry Boot. Ginny came next followed by a member of the Hufflepuff quidditch team. Last came Lee Jordan, Fred Weasley, and George Weasley clutching large zonko's bags.

Fred ordered butterbeers for those who didn't have them.

"Er well, hi," I started lam;y, "You all know why you are here. Harry had the idea to start a secret defense group. He asked Percy Jackson for his help. Um, i will let them take it from here."

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! A bit of Percabeth fluff for you! Thinking of Jaspr fluff and Leo and Hermione fluff. Review and tell me what you think. Remember. More reviews=more posting. R&amp;R!**


	9. Zacharias is a Wart

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews, they make mu]y day(and make me update faster). I know many people don't read these blurbs, so here is a challenge. First person to review gets a shout out and gets to add in a major charterer to my story, demigod or wizard of your own creation! Send me the info about him/her, and she will be featured for the rest of the story. For any other people who respond, you will get a charterer too, just not a major one! Good Luck!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HOO, or Harry Potter. I am just using the characters to write a fan fiction to fill the hole in my heart.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 9

Hermione's POV

Harry took the microphone but the Hufflepuff shouted out, "Why should we let a liar and an, _American_, teach us?" he asked.

"Well," I took the microphone from Harry and said, "We all know that Harry has done many things like defeat vol-voldemort. And,"

"Where is the proof that you-know-who is back?" The blond kid asked.

"Well, Dumbledore believes it," I began.

"You mean, Dumbledore believes _him_," said the blond boy, nodding at Harry.

"Who _are_ _you_?" asked Ron rather rudely.

"Zacharias Smith," the boy said, "and I think we've got the right to know what these two _amateurs _did to get to teach us. One kid just got here. From America no less!"

"Look," I started, already ready to back up my freinds, "that is not of importance-"

"It's okay Hermione," Harry said.

I had just realized why some many people came. It wasn't because they were interested, they wanted to hear what Harry went through. And, what secrets the americas (and me, I thought) are hiding.

"What makes me think he is back?" Harry asked, now earning glares from Harry and Percy along with Thalia. The three of them plus Nico could make Voldemort shrink down. "I saw him. I fought him. Dumbledore told the whole school what happened last year so I am not wasting my breath on repeating it."

The whole group was at the edge of their seats, wanting hear more.

"But Dumbledore only told us what happened to Cedric, noot-" But Harry interrupted him.

"I am not talking about Cedric so if that is what you came here for, you can all clear off now," I could see Harry's temper rising to the surface.

Nobody moved, but Zacharias continued, "And why should we let an American teach us also. What have you done?"

All the demigods stood, including me.

"Percy has done more than you could ever dream!"

"Our Kelp head is 10 times more brave than you!"

"How dare you after all he has been through!"

"Why you little," Thalia said something that I am not repeating.

"Don't you dare say anything bad about seaweed brain!"

"Guys!" Percy said, "It's fine. You want to know what I can do Smith?" Percy gt an evil glint in his eyes. Than, all the drinks in the Hog's Head erupted and doused Zacharias. "Any more questions,"Percy asked innocently.

Everyone was silent. "Is it true you can produce a patronus?" asked a voice from the back.

"Yeah," said Harry defensively.

"A corporeal patronus?"

"Er- do you know Madam Bones?" Harry asked. Madame Bones?

"She's my Auntie," the girl said, "I'm Susan Bones. So it is true?"

"Yes," Harry said

"Blimey Harry, I didn't know you could do that." said Lee Jordan.

And so, they went through all of Harry's accomplishments.

"Okay, so do we all agree to take lessons from Harry and Percy?"

There was a murmur of general agreement. Zacharias said nothing.

"Right,"I said, "Well than, how many times do we want to practice?

Thalia's POV

That Smith guy is going to get it. Talking like Percy has never done anything dangerous! But then, people started to talk again.

"Hang on," a girl, Angelina I think, said, "We need to make sure this doesn't clash with our Quidditch practice."

"No," said a asian girl, Cho, "norrours."

"Nor ours," said Smith.

"I'm sure we can find a day that suits everyone. But, what is most important is that we learn to defend ourselves."

"Well said," another boy said, "Personally, I think this is even more important than our O.W.L.s."

He seemed to be waiting for someone to say "Surely Not!" but when nobody did, he continued. "I am at a loss to see why the ministry has foisted such a useless teacher upon us at this critical period in our education!"

"We Think the reason that Umbridge doesn't want us trained in the dark arts is because Fudge thinks Dumbledore might use the students as an army against him," said Percy.

"Not surprising seeing as Fudge has his own private army of fire helopaths" said Luna.

"No he doesn't!" said Hermione. I personally agreed with the daut=gter of Athena.

"Yes, he does!" Luna insisted.

"What is a heliopath?" asked neville.

"They don't exist Neville!" Hermione said

"Oh yes they do!"

"I'm Sorry but where is the proof of that"

"There are many eye-witness accounts-"

"_Hem, hem,_" I jumped in my seat at the nearly perfect imitation of Umbridge by Ginny, "But I thought we were talking about a secret defense group."

"How about we meet once a week," suggested Sparky.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Harry said.

"But where do we meet?" asked Percy.

"The Library?" suggested Katie Bell.

"I can't see Madame Pince letting us do that," said Nico, speaking for the first time.

"An unused classroom?" suggested that, I tuned out, not caring.

That was until everyone dispersed.

"That Zacharies dude is a wart," said ROn.

"So true," said Percy.

"But where are we going to meet?" asked Harry.

"I Know," Nico said, "I happened to stumble upon a chamber. It was huge and perfect for practice."

"Does it happen to be underground?" asked Harry.

"Underground?" asked Hazel.

"Don't worry goldi, you'll be fine." said Leo.

"Back off, repair boy," said Frank.

"Why does it matter if it was underground?" asked Nico.

"THe chamber of secrets." said Harry.

* * *

Harry's POV

I was happy that we were starting the defense club, but I still have more important matters at hand. The only reason I asked Percy to help me was so I could get close to him and see if he was a death eater.

"So Percy, I'm tired, how 'bout you?" I asked. We were making plans for the first meeting. Hermine had figured out that we could use a galleon to contact each other.

"Yeah, sort of," said Percy, yawning, "You're right. I'm going to bed."

He got up and walked up to the dormitory. I waited a few minutes before going up myself. I saw Percy lying on his bed, curtain drawn. I sneaked over there and pulled up his sleeve. On his arm was not a dark mark. It was letters. SPQR, one line, and a trident. Percy began to stir so I went back to my bed wondering, who is Percy Jackson?

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please R&amp;R and don't forget my challenge!**


	10. Let's Start the DA

**Hey guys! For all of you who haven't caught on, I am updating on Sundays. I really hope you enjoy this new chapter, and If you didn't review, just keep reading. If you did, I am going to answer now.**

**To Amhk31- You're right, that was a flaw I made. I will not make anymore, or atleast I hope. Please tell me if you find more.**

**To - I'm sorry it was confusing. I tried to make it better. And I dm'd you but you never responded. I do want your charechter if you want to send me the bio/background, I will incorperate that person into the next chapter and the chapters from now on.**

**To aviendhaphiragon-I'm glad that you are enjoying the story, and thanks for updating.**

**Please read and review my story guys! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own PJO, HOO, or Harry Potter.**

Chapter 10

Nico's POV

The place was decided, and the time was too. Percy and Harry had decided plans and were ready to go. We walked out of the common room and Percy and Annabeth walked out of their room. When I passed, all the gryffindors stopped talking. It was common knowledge that the gryffindors thought I should have been i Slytherin. I saw Jason and Percy edge in front of me like they were my bodyguards. Harry had decided we should do it in the room of requirements instead because it was better than the chamber of secrets.

Annabeth and Hazel disguised a slip of paper with the mist to make it seem like we were doing a study group because Umbridge had decided that all clubs were banned. She signed it and we were now an official club.

Once everyone got in, Percy and Harry were ready to start.

"Ok everyone," said Percy addressing the group, "Today we will be learning two things. We will split you into two groups. One group will go with Harry, and the other will go with me. My group will focus on the physical aspect of dueling,"

"And mine will work on the magic part." said Harry.

"My group will also work with sowards," said Percy. THere were a lot of gasps. I just snigered. Percy had told Harry, Ron, and Hermione are little secret yesterday when they were trying to pass us some truth serum.

"Won't we get hurt?" asked a girl in the back.

"Don't worry, we will just start with the basics." said Percy. He looked around at the 31 people.

"The groups are as followed," started Harry, "Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, George, Fred, Padma, Parvati, Cho, Zacharies, Seamus, Marietta, Katie, and Susan will go with Percy first, then will switch and go to me. THe rest of you, Dean, Michael, Dennis, Terry, Alicia, Lee, Nigel, Justin, Hazel, Nico, Jason, Piper, Frank, and Leo. Annabeth, Percy wants you as his assistant."

Percy's POV

My group was in no fighting shape. I looked at them as they all scrambled over. They were all pretty fit, but most of them weren't strong. I looked them over before deciding.

"We are going to start with a couple of drills," I said. _I need an obstacle course,_ I thought. Immediately, an obstacle course appeared, complete with lava and high jumps. All the wizards mouths were open.

"**Ah, Percy"** said Annabeth in greek, "**Easier."**

"**Fine," ** I sighed in greek.

_Easier,_ I thought. The obstacle course changed, now including a part in which you must run faster unless you want to fall into a pit. Of course, the pit was cushioned so no one would get hurt. There was also a trip rope, and a lot of other obstacles.

Nobody got through it. I wasn't surprised they were all in horrible shape.

After the last person, Susan, went, Fred asked, "So do we get to use swords now?"

I looked at him. "First off, none of you passed the course, meaning you are in no such shape to do any swordsmanship, and two, you will have to do better than that to use a sword."

"What do you know about swords?" asked Smith with a sneer on his face.

"Annabeth, join me please," I said looking over at my beautiful girlfriend.

"Gladly," she said taking out her dagger. THere was a gasp from the crowd. Even the people who were suppose to be working on spells were coming over to watch. I could see Nico, Hazel, and Jason muttering something.

"**You're going down, Jackson**," said Annabeth in Greek.

"**In your dreams, Chase**," I muttered back. Behind us, I heard a squeal that sounded suspiciously like Piper.

Annabeth and I circled each other, looking for openings. The advantage of being so close is that we know each others every move. THat was a disadvantage also. She lunged, but I side stepped and she went into a role and landed behind me. I spun around, but she was faster. I ducked and I felt the wind of the sword going past me. I thrusted at her leg, but she knew what I was doing. She parried me and hit me backwards. I flew two feet back, but I got back up. We circled each other again, barely breathing hard. We both ran at each other again and are swords clashed, sending sparks everywhere. People jumped back in alarm. We were inches from each other now, both waiting to push the other back. THen, Annabeth leaned in. I was convinced she was going to hit me, But she just kissed me. My muscles relaxed and my sword grip loosened. She did a wrist cut and my sword clanged to the ground and before I knew it, I was on the ground with a dagger at my throat.

"Fine Wise Girl, you win," I said, but she didn't get off of me.

"Tell me you love me," she gloated. I gave her my number one seal eyes, but she didn't crack.

"Fine, I love you," I said.

She got off me and I pulled her into a good 10 minute kiss before I heard someone clear their throat. We broke apart and everyone was stunned.

"Well that's all for tonight," said Harry, "I will tell you one we meet next time."

* * *

When we got back into the common room, we all parted ways. THe boys went to the left, and the girls to the right. Annabeth and I went to our dormitory and got changed. When we got into bed, she was wearing her silver v-neck nightgown and I was wearing my blue pants, with no shirt. I learned that they get bunchy and annoys me.

"Seaweed brain, nice sword skills today," she said.

"Thanks, Wise girl," I said.

"Seaweed brain, I'm cold," she said.

"I'll help that," I snuggled closer to her, wrapping my arms around her silk gown

* * *

The days turned to weeks, and the weeks to months, and before we knew it, it was a week before winter break. I was asleep in my bed, but I wasn't having a nightmare, I was dreaming of Annabeth. But, my dream shifted, and I was standing in a room with a bunch of silver shimmering orbs. In the background, there was a shimmering shape of a human. I walked a bit further and saw a man with ginger hair on the ground. Hew as bloody and had scrapes up and down his body. There was a snake slithering towards him.

"No!" I shouted, but it sounded as if Harry said it at the same time.

"NO!" We both screamed again

"PERCY! It's OK, we're OK. We are out of there. Percy, wake up, wake up," I heard Annabeth Crying, but I just couldn't get out of the dream. The snake continued to snap and grapple with the man who I now recognized as .

_I have to wake up,_ I thought, _have to warn them_. But as much as I tried, my eye's wouldn't open. I heard the door open in the background. People were stumbling in, but I could only stare transfixed at 's lifeless body.

"PERCY! BLUE CAKE!" I wanted to shout WHERE but my lips didn't work.

"Percy, wake up," I heard Harry's voice say, "We need to talk." My eyes snapped open and I saw all my freinds along with Harry, Ron, Hermione and McGonagall all around me along with the rest of the weasleys.

" ," was all I could say before I passed out again.

**Okay guys, R and R! Also, here is a new thing, answer this question to get a shout out!**

**What is Hephestus's sacred Animal(s)?**


	11. Christmas

**Hey guys, I know that this is early, but I won't be able to update Sunday. Also, since it's my birthday, what better way to celebrate? Congrats to for getting her characters into the story! Look for Faith and Zoe! Also congrats to helenoftroy (guest) for being the first to answer the question!(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) Thanks for all who answered correctly. Hephaestus's sacred animal is the crane and donkey! Look for another question at the end!**

**Now, on to the story! **

**Chapter 11-Christmas**

**Disclaimer-I do not own anything such as PJO HOO Harry Potter or any characters. They are owned by Rick Riordan, J.K Rowling or .**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 11

Annabeth's POV

" ," was all Percy said before blacking out.I looked over at Harry who just told us the same thing.

"But there's no way our dreams can be connected, right?"asked Harry a bit scared.

"Yes they can," said Nico, "Happens all the time with demigods." Ron and Harry's eyes widened. WE all glared at Nico.

"Whoops," said Nico, realizing his mistake.

"What's a demigod, Hermione," asked Ron.

"Demigod, there's no such thing," she tried saying.

That-that thing that was outside during the first DADA lesson-" began Harry, but Ron interrupted.

"What thing?All that was out there was Snape yelling at the exchanges and Hermione."

"Really, there was a giant black thing!" said Harry.

"Uh guys," said Leo, I think we have more important problems," he motioned towards Percy who was still muttering " , ".

"Quite right, Valdez," said Mcgonagall. She tried to take Percy but I held him tight and picked him up and placed him in my arms. We walked up to Dumbledore's office, the weasleys and the demigods all trying to figure out what happened to Harry, thinking it might be what happened to Percy.

We got to Dumbledore's office where we all piled in.

"Potter, please explain what happened in your dream-"

"It wasn't a dream! Professor, I was in a room filled with glass orbs. Voldemort's snake was there, and he was attacking . I was the snake though. I screamed NO! and at the same time, I heard Percy's voice say no also. I woke up and immediately went to Percy and sure enough, he was having a nightmare! He won't wake up now." Harry finished.

Dumbledore was silent for a bit, then spoke up. "Is Arthur seriously injured?"

"_Yes_," said Harry. He Seemed to be getting angry. I didn't care, though. Percy was in a trance.

"Evard?" said Dumbledore, "And you too, Dilys. Two portraits moved and turned towards Dumbledore. "were you listening?"

The wizard nodded and the witch said "Naturally."

"The man has red hair and glasses. Evard, you will need to raise the sure the right people-" they both nodded and moved side ways out of their frames. By now there were steady tears running down my face as I sat in the chairs McGonagall conjured with Percy on my lap.

Dumbledore continued to talk, but I didn't pay attention.

"We will need a warning," he said to a phoenix.

We waited until the portrait came back and then there was a flame.

"We need to get the kids out," he said. He took out a pair of boots and pointed at them. "Portus," he muttered and they both glew blue.

"I want Harry and the weasley children to go on one. The rest of you will go later. . PHINEAS!" he said. A portrait looked up. "Phineas, I need you to go tell Sirius that he has just." THe man looked exasperated, but agreed. THe one boot glew very bright. "Quickly," said the wizards except Hermione grabbed the boott and with a flash, they were gone.

"Now we don't have much time," said Dumbledore. "I know for a fact that the only way that you can share a dream is if you're related. That means that Harry must be a demigod. You must not tell him, but instead, guide him. Percy will wake up in the morning," he said turning his attention towards me, "and he will be shaken please explain what I told to you."

"Now, grab the boot. you will end up at grimmauld place. Good luck.' The boot glowed and we all grabbed it. The boot gave an uncomfortable lurch and we went flying, me holdin onto Percy.

* * *

Leo's POV

The boot gave a sharp thud and we landed in a damp hallway. "Their here!" came a voice. A door opened and out came the wizards.

"Hermione," said Ron running out. Annabeth didn't say anything, instead, she brought Percy up to the room they shared over the summer. Piper and Jason left also along with Hazel and Frank. Nico wandered off somewhere with Thalia and everyone else but Hermione went into the kitchen.

"You want to go upstairs?" I asked. She nodded and I saw tears in her went up into the boys old room and they sat on my bed. I pulled her into a hug. She dug her head into my shoulder and I held her close. We had been dating for 3 months now, and I felt a strong connection.

I pulled her up and leaned in. We kissed. A nice long kiss. I felt her tears on my face and I held her tight. My mind flashed back to Ogygia. It had been a couple of weeks after Calypso and I got back to Camp when we learned her immortality didn't work off the island. We went into the forest and she got attacked by a monster. We stabbed the monster but there was Calypso's lifeless body on the ground. I was so heart broken at the time, and the only person who seemed able to comfort me was Hermione. We kissed for long until someone cleared their throat.

We broke apart and turned to see Piper and Jason at the door.

"Sirius wanted us to come get you for breakfast," Jason said. I pulled away from Hermione and we walked down hand in hand.

* * *

Percy's POV

Christmas rolled around and was out of the hospital. I was still shaken as was Harry about the dream. I spent most of my time with Annabeth and Harry sulked away from any living being. I woke up on christmas morning to the sound of Wise girls deep breathing. I turned and rolled away from her, but that woke her.

"Percy," she muttered.

"Hey wise girl,"I said pulling her close again.

"We might want to get up."

"Why?"

Just then there was a scream.

"WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" came Leo's voice. We rolled out of bed and Annabeth put on her silver robe while I put on my Aqua man shirt. WWe walked downstair asn met everyone. I saw Leo pass Hermione a red bow=x. She opened it and gasped. Innside was a heart necklace with a ruby in the middle. She turned and kissed Leo and Piper squealed.

I started to rip open my presents like a little kid. Poseidon gave me another sand dollar. Hephaestus and Hermes gave me a phone that works in Hogwarts and doesn't attract monsters. Athena gave me a book. Aphrodite gave me a book with pictures of Annabeth and I. I got a tiny mechanical dragon from Leo, a free pass through the sky signed by Zeus given by Jason. Piper and hazel gave me another Aqua man t-shirt, pants and slippers. Frank gave me a new pillow pet. Thalia Gave me a bunch of blue candy. Nico gave me a small package with a black opal. Annabeth gave me a book written in Ancient greek in greek mythology. I got a bunch of candy from the wizards, fudge, and a hand knitted sweater. I got sword and shield polishing equipment from Tyson, and A new shield from my mom.

After presents, we all sat down and talked as listened to her favorite christmas album and made lunch. After we ate Turkey, mashed potatoes, mashed parsnips, and much more, we played a snowball game that we called Americans or. Britons. The Americans of course won. After a dinner of leftovers, I brought Annabeth up to our room for a bit of snuggling. All in all, one of my favorite Christmases.

Hermione's POV

I reached for my last present. It was a small box wrapped in flaming red paper. i carefully unfolded it, and saw a label

_For the best girl in the world may only receive the best present. Merry Christmas_

_-Leo_

I opened the red velvety box. Inside was a stunning necklace. It was in the shape of a heart and had a ruby in the middle. on the back it said _My True Love._

"Crafted by my dad," said Leo.

"Really!" I was shocked.

"What's so special about your dad?" asked Ron.

"Nothing," we all said quickly.

* * *

Percy's POV

After about two weeks, it was time to go back to school. We flooded there, and McGonagall pulled the seven and nico to the side.

"There are two girls,"she began, "Who obviously are demigods. They are the Cobblestone twins, Zoe and Faith. Zoe, we can tell is a daughter of Poseidon," she looked at Percy Who looked stunned, "And Faith is a daughter of Hades. They were brought here by Hecate when they were 11. They were raised by Artemis when their mother died. They have faced many hardships and are in your year, but not very popular. I want you to look after them. Make sure they stay safe and take them to Camp in the summer, OK?" we all nodded and walked out. I was extremely surprised, as was Nico.

**Did you enjoy it? Please let me know by reviewing! Next question, What is Athena's Roman name? Answer first to get cookies and doughnuts!**


	12. The Secret Comes Out

**Hey guys! I know I said I wouldn't update until next week because I am in Disney, but we got back from Harry Potter land at 6 and I had nothing better to do, so update it was! Congrats to Neverendingbookz for getting to answer first! (::) (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) (o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o). Thanks to everyone for reviewing!**

**to Neverendingbooz: I got a lot of hate after I posted that first chapter of Hermione and Leo. It just was such a perfect opportunity! Congrats for reviewing first and for answering the question right. THanks for saying Happy Birthday! Just for that, you so not have to wait till next week!**

**to Bellismo:Thanks for reviewing! I guess you will figure out your answers in this chapter!**

**to Amhk31: Thanks for reviewing and I am so happy you like the story!**

**to : Thanks! It was no problem adding your characters! I have gotten really attached to your characters already!**

**to Zaya (guest): it is my first fan fic. I'm happy you like it! P.s the cookie is very good!**

**to Guest: as many of my readers can tell you, my spell check didn't work for the first couple of chapters. It has gotten better (i hope)**

**disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot line!  
Chapter 12: The Secret Comes Out**

Chapter 12

Piper's POV

I walked into my dormitory and straight away, looked around for Hermione. I saw her sitting on her bed talking to two girls. I had seen them around before, but I never talked to them. One girl had waist high black hair and one had shoulder length black hair. THey both had pale skin and sea greeneyes, but one girls looked angry while the others looked sad and depressed. I could tell they had gone through a lot.

"Hey Piper," said Hermione beckoning me over, "This is Zoe,' she motioned to the girl with waist black hair, "and Faith," she motioned to the girl with shoulder length black hair. I remembered my mission. _Go and make sure they are ok. Explain our situation._ I walked up to them.

"Hey guys, my name is Piper," I started, sitting down next to Hermione.

"Hey," said Zoe. She was obviously American.

"So, you're American also?" I asked, trying to make small talk.

"Yeah," said Faith. She scratched her arm and I looked over. On her left forearm, there was a scar. Not wanting to stare, I looked away.

"Hermione, you want to leave me to talk with these two?" I asked, trying to keep friendly.

"Sure," said Hermione, getting up, "I'll see you all ar dinner."

"Hey guys," I started, "You want to tell me a bit about yourself." they both shook their heads no. "Okay, I'll go first. Igrew up in California, but my mom left when I was dad was never around, so I was usually sent away to bording schools. I started going to this camp about a year ago. I met my friends Annabeth and Leo and Jason. Annabeth was very upset. She lost her friend Percy. We found him but he had lost his memory. It came back, and we were all very happy. I met Hazel and Frank with Percy Also. We decided to take part in this exchange program, and that's how I got here." I finished. Zoe and Faith were very interested.

"My mom was attacked when I was very little," Zoe started, "I was two actually. Another woman found me and raised me for 4 years, before I left. I lived in the streets for two years before a child service found me. They took me to an orphanage where I met Marie Alandez, Henry Aclberry,and Sam Rondomrail. I told them about my survival by myself. we left after a bit, and went to a camp. Faith and I left 3 weeks after, but Marie, Henry, and Sam stayed at camp. My uncle was sick so we went and took care of him. I learned that Faith was my half sister. We were intercepted and abducted on the way back to camp. Our kidnapper tried to torture us, but he got nothing out of us. At 10, we were let go, but sent somewhere that took a year to get away from. When we finally did, we got brought to here at 11. We have been here ever since, and when we were not here, we stayed with Hermione and her family. And yeah, that's pretty much it.I haven't gotten to see my friends ever again, because they are in New York and we are here." she finished.

"I'm so sorry," i said, looking at the two girls. "I just need to ask you two something." I said, "what camp did you go to?"

"Uh, a camp," Faith said.

"Camp half blood," I confirmed. I knew right away they went there. I remembered all her friends. Marie was a daughter of Apollo, Henry was a son of Demeter, and Sam was a son of Hermes.

"How did you know?" Zoe asked.

"I go there two. Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite."

"Zoe and Faith Oblestone, daughters of Poseidon and Hades."

"It's really nice to meet you two. If you want to come with me, I can introduce you to Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Hazel, Frank, Jason and Piper."

* * *

Percy's POV

I saw Piper come downstairs with two girls. One had black hair and black eyes and one had black hair and green eyes. The way they walked looked familiar. It was the way Nico walked after being in Tartarus. They both had many scars, just like the rest of us.

"Hey guys, this is Zoe and Faith Oblestone. Do you two want to tell them about you?" said Piper.

"Um, hi. I'm Zoe, daughter of Poseidon." I beamed at this, "My mom was attacked when I was very little. I was two actually. Artemis found me and raised me for 4 years without taking the oath. I ended up leaving. I lived in the streets for two years before a child service found me at age 9. They took me to an orphanage where I met Marie Alandez, Henry Aclberry,and Sam Rondomrail. I told them about my survival by myself. they were halfblood also. we left after a bit, and went to a camp where Faith was claimed by Hades, Marie by Apollo, Henry by Demeter, and Sam by Hermes.

Faith and I left 3 weeks after, but Marie, Henry, and Sam stayed at camp. My uncle was sick so we went and took care of him. I learned that Faith was my half sister. We were intercepted and abducted on the way back to camp by Luke. Luke tried to torture us, but he got nothing out of us. At 10, we were let go, but he pushed us into Tartarus that took a year to get away from. When we finally did, we got blessed by Hecate and brought here at 11. We have been here ever since, and when we were not here, we stayed with Hermione and her family. And yeah, that's pretty much it.I haven't gotten to see my friends ever again, because they are in New York and we are here." she finished.

Immediately I went up and hugged her. She was uncomfortable at first but softened. "Percy Jackson," I Said, "Son of Poseidon."

"Okay, what else have you got?" she away, I examined her.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What? You just stayed at camp? Did nothing your whole life?"

"Do I have to say full titles?"

"No, just major points."

"Well, I'm a savior of Olympus. Twice."

"Well. was that so hard."

"No. Oh, and I fell too. With Annabeth."

right away, Zoe, Faith, and Nico's expression darkened.

"Faith," said Nico. Faith looked over at him. "By the way, your my half sister. Hazels also."

**I know, it's short *Doges Pie* But I'm in disney! I will update with an extra long chapter on Friday and again on Sunday! Please R&amp;R!**

**Trivia-What is the first thing Annabeth tells Percy?**


	13. Uh oh

**Hey guys! Please don't kill me for not updating! *dodges pie* was that really necessary-*dodges second pie* Are we done with the pies? *Dodges tomato* well I guess I deserved that. I know I promised to update, but Saturday I was super busy helping my mom set up for Easter and then Sunday was Easter! I know excuses don't matter, but I really wished I got to that update! Anyway, I woke really hard on this chapter, and I hope you enjoy it! Congrats to 1999 for being the first to answer and to get it correct! (o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) And also to Valdezinator13 for listing all the first things(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(::)(::)(::)(::) Please don't forget to answer at the end of this chapter! Now to the chapter.**

Chapter 13

Hermione's POV

The Next day, classes started up, as did DA. Our first class was Potions. When I woke up, I found that everyone else was still asleep. It was 6:00. Breakfast didn't start until seven and classes were at 9. I got slowly out of bed, trying not to wake up anyone. I went to the bottom of my bed to my trunk and grabbed my clothes, shoes, and then went to my night stand and grabbed my dagger (Given to me by Annabeth). I had learned how to use it in DA meetings and sometimes Leo brought me to the room of requirements to help teach me.

Once I went downstairs, I found Annabeth asleep on the couch wrapped in Percy's arms. They were so cute together. But, Annabeth started to scream at the top of her lungs. Immediately i put silencing charms around the place they were lying to make sure they didn't wake up.

"Shh, Annabeth, we're fine. We're OK. We got out. Everyone Is alright. We made it through. Piper and Haz and Frank and Jason. Even Leo made it. It's alright it is just a dream. Calm down, Wise Girl. Calm down." soon the yelling turned to crying and Annabeth clung onto Percy. She fell asleep so he carried her into their room.

I sat down on the couch, thinking about the events of the year so far. Harry seemed very stressed out all the time. The other demigods are stressed too. Ron is sulking all the time, mostly when i am around Leo.

I looked down at my robes, trying to figure out something to do. There was a creak of an opening door. I looked over and saw Percy come out. He was wearing his robes, too.

"Is Annabeth alright?" I said automatically.

"She's fine," said Percy looking very tired, "thanks for the charm."

"It was fine. Didn't want to wake everyone up."

It was silent for awhile before Percy stiffened. "I'll be back." He said while getting up and going to his room. When he opened the door, I heard screaming again.

"Morning Hermione," said Zoe, walking down the staircase and coming to sit next to me.

"Morning Zoe," I said to the daughter of Poseidon.

"Want to go down to breakfast?" Zoe asked.

"It doesn't start until seven," I said confused.

"It's seven thirty." I looked over at the clock and saw she was right. I have been sitting here alone for about an hour.

"Sure," I said, and together we walked down to breakfast.

Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Nico, Frank, and Jason came down a little later, followed by Piper, Hazel, and Faith. Harry and Ron were also coming down at eight.

"You guys ready for classes?" asked Annabeth. There were bags under her eyes and she looked extremely tired, but she was still very have something to do with the fact that she went on all those quest that she told me about.

"Nooooooo!" said Percy whining and falling onto Annabeth's arm.

"Come on Seaweed brain," Annabeth said picking up his head and putting it down on the table.

"Wise girl," Percy muttered.

"Kelp head."

"Owl Face." Annabeth glared at Percy before all the exchanges burst out laughing.

"Soon...It...will...be... ," said Leo, choking the words out.

"LEO!" shouted Percy and Annabeth at the same time while a fresh wave of laughter erupted.

"C'mon Hermione," said Ron, "Let's go." I got up and followed him and Harry out of the hall and away from the laughter and death glares.

* * *

Classes for that day went the same as usual. Umbridge yeled at the exchanges. Malfoy was being extremely annoying. Snape was unfair. Nothing new.

After lessons, we all went back to the common room. ercy and Harry went away to finish the plans for the next DA meeting. The rest of us (Leo, Jason, Harry, Ron, Frank and Nico discluded) worked on homework.

When Harry and Percy emerged, we all packed away our books and got ready for DA.

Percy's POV

"I want to teach them Patronuses," complained Harry.

"They still need to learn sword fighting. They just got passed the athletic part. Now they have to do the hard part." I said.

"How about we do the first half sword fighting and the second half patronuses." compromised Harry.

"Fine," I grudgingly agreed.

We walked out of our room and got ready for the lesson.

Harry's POV

I don't get what's Percy's problem is. He and his friends are always sneaking around with Hermione. Not to mention, he seems like his life depends on being able to use a sword. He, Annabeth, Nico, Zoe, and Faith always seem like they share a secret. Something only they have gone through. Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, and Leo only seem to be able to watch. Hermione is always with them too. She is never hanging out with Harry and I.

"Harry, pay attention," said Percy. He was teaching us swordsmanship. I had a wooden sword in my hand, like the rest of the wizards except Hermione, but Percy and his friends are using real ones. Right now, Percy was teaching us the basic parries.

"Sorry. I'm just distracted."

"Well get un distracted. This is-" he stopped mid-sentence. There was a low rumble. "EVERYONE AGAINST THE WALL!" shouted Annabeth as the rumbling got louder, "HAZEL YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!" the rumbling got so loud as we all ran to the wall. A shimmering mist appeared and the wall broke apart.

Everyone screamed but Percy shushed us all. Standing on the other side of the wall was Umbridge and the inquisitorial squad.

"Where are they!?" Umbridge spat, " said they would be here!f Search the room! They must be here!"

Everyone sucked in breath at the name of Marietta. That betrayer. Ratting us out to Umbridge.

"Professor! Professor! I found something! It's a list. Wait, the names are ripped off. The only thing left is a name. Dumbledore's Army! DUMBLEDORE!"

"Great work, Draco! Let's get to Dumbledore!"

I looked over at Percy who said 2 simple words. "Uh oh."

**Thanks for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it! Now for the question! Who is the god of sleep? Please answer!**


	14. Secrets Are Reealed

**Hey Guys! I know it is a bit early for me to update, but I thought, Hey, why not? I had a very rough week, including major dance classes because we had are showing of Cinderella today! I am home know and finished the chapter, so I thought, why not? It is a bit of a filler chapter, but I had to get explanations out of the way. I hope you all like it! Also congrats to for being the first to answer! (O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) Please remember to answer to get a shout out! **

**To : Thanks for reviewing! Im glad you like it!**

**To Mickey and Minnie Mouse: im glad you like the story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**To Reyna and for love of S.P.Q.R: Trust me, I wont't stop writing it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Now to the story!**

Chapter 14

Hazel's POV

Me holding up the mist was getting harder and harder. Just as Umbridge was out of sight, the mist broke and we were visable again. Percy and Annabeth looked shaken up, but most of the demigods looked excited. The wizards except Hermione were all looking very confused.

"Why couldn't she see us?"

"Who are you people?"  
"Are we in trouble?"  
"_Who are you people!_"

People were shouting, and Percy and Harry were trying to get them to quiet down.

"Guys, SHUT UP!" shouted Hermione in a shrill voice. Everyone quieted down. "I know that this is all very confusing, and it's only," she looked at her watch, "7 so we have time to explain. First off," she pointed her wand at the door, "Reparo," she said. All the broken bis flew back, making another wall.

"Ok,"said Percy, stepping to the front. "There is a lot of explaining to do, so let's get started. We, as in Annabeth, Hermione, Hazel, Faith, Zor, Frank, Jason, Piper, Leo, Nico, and myself, are what we all call demigods."

There were a few gasps from the ravenclaws, but most people just looked confused.

"A demi-what now?" asked a 3rd year hufflepuff.

"A demigod," responded Luna Lovegood, "is a being who is half human and half god. Greek or Roman to be precise," she said,scanning us.

"She's right," said Hermione.

"Prove it," said Zacharias Smith.

"Sure,"said Percy with a grin. A magical tidal wave came up from behind Zacharies and soaked him. I stifled a giggle. "Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, savior of Olympus," he said, "Twice," he added as an afterthought.

"Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto." I willed a gold bar to come up from underground, then go back. Ron looked Crestfallen when I made it disappear.

"Frank Zhang," said Frank, "Son of Mars." He turned into a grizzly bear and back. A few people screamed.

"Leo Valdez," said Leo, "wait! Oh no! I'M ON FIRE!" He yelled as if he was panicking. He bursted into flames. All the wizards screamed.A few trie to shoot water at him, but it would just sizzle off. Finally, he put himself out. "Son of Hephaestus," he said to all their shocked looks.

"Jason Grace," said Jason, "Son of Zeus." He hovered a few feet off the ground before coming back down.

"Piper Mclean," said Piper, "Daughter of Aphrodite." she turned to Zacharias, "Be a dear," she said, "and run around like a chicken." He did just the thing, running around, cawing.

"Annabeth Chase," Annabeth said, "Daughter if Athena." Nobody questioned her. They all knew how smart she is.

"Hermione Granger, Daughter of Athena." Hermione said in a small voice. Everyone stared at her.

"You're a Demigod!" shouted Ron, "But, you're a wizard!"

"Of course Ronald, it can happen. Just take Faith and Zoe for example." Hermione said, exasperated.

"You guys too!" yelled Ron.

"Daughter of Hades," said Faith.

"Daughter of Poseidon," said Zoe.

"Nico DiAngelo, Son of Hades." Nico said.

Piper's POV

Everything was going so very badly. _Keep your cover_ Chiron said, _Don't let anyone know who you really are!_

Now all the wizards in DA know about us.

"You CAN'T tell anyone!" I yelled, "Please!"  
Everyone nodded.

"Can you tell us some cool things you guys did?" asked Justin.

So, Percy and Annabeth told about the first titan war and all those adventures. Jason talked about Krois. We talked all about our Adventures on the argo.

" .COOL!" yelled the weasley twins together.

"Can you teach us some things?" asked Ron.

"What do you think I've been trying to do!?" asked Percy.

* * *

Hermione's POV

After DA,we all went back to our common room.

"Hermione, Harry, Ron!" shouted Dennis Creevey. They had gotten back to the common room a hour ago. Us and the demigods stayed to talk and clean up.

"What," I said.

"It's Professor Dumbledore! He disappeared! The ministry want to take him to Azkaban! They found the title of our list!" Denis shouted.

"WHAT!" all three of us shouted.

"No, no, no, no" said Harry, shaking his head and sitting down on aa armchair.

"What are we going to do, Harry," I asked.

"Lay low. Umbridge and Fudge must know i'm behind it. They'll do anything they can to catch us.'

"So the DA's off?" Percy asked.

"No, we just need to take a pause." said Harry.

"Well, i'm pooped," said Jason, "'night."

Piper left, too, followed by Nico, Faith, Zoe, Frank, Hazel, Percy and Jason. Harry and Ron Left too.

"Well, it's just us," said Leo. I felt tears start to run down my face.

"It's-it's all m-my f-f-fault!" I cried, beginning to sob. Leo came over and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Shhh, it's fine. Nobody's blaming you." he said softly into my ear.

"I-i pressured H-Harry into it!" I cried. People were starting to go now, leaving just Leo and I in the common room.

"I-" was beginning, but Leo pulled me into a kiss. It was perfect. His lips were warm, as if they were on fire. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer. We kissed for a while before sitting down on the couch in front of the fire. I layed down and put my head on his lap. My eyes started to get heavy, and I fell asleep.

I woke up hours later to the sound of Leo's soft breathing. The embers of the fire were glowing red and orange in the moon light. I gently got off him and went to go get some water from the pitcher on the table. It overlooked the quidditch field, giving a perfect view of the snow covered grass. I sighed, walking back to where Leo was and lying back down.

**Thanks for reading! Dont forget to R&amp;R**

**Trivia:Who was the first ever person to escape from Azkaban?**


	15. A terrifying dream

**Hey guys! I know it has been like 2 weeks since I last updated and I know that being busy is a lame excuse, but it is the truth. Anyways, I hope all of you are ready to read a sad chapter! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry, went into evil author mode for a minuet. Now, the answer to trivia. I am sorry to say that only faaaaaaaaaaaandoms got it correct. All of the rest of you all said Sirius Black. The correct answer was Barty Crouch Jr. Please tell me if I am wrong, but I know I am right. Anyways, (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o) for faaaaaaaaaaaandoms!**

**to kbrux: I am happy you like it.**

**To : Glad you liked it.**

**To me: I am happy you are enjoying it.**

**To Neverendingbookz: Thanks for the long review and I am sorry to tell you it wasn't Sirius. I am afraid I haven't read Trylle, but I will try to. Oh, and bye the way, I would soooooo kill him :)! Wow, I am evil. Glad you are happy.**

**To Guest: Glad youlike the ship and the story.**

**Now, off to the next chapter!**

Chapter 15

Percy's POV

The weeks went by and before I knew it, it was May and the year was nearly done. Today, I remembered, was career advice day.

""Percy, get up," said Annabeth from the doorway. I looked over and saw her in her school robes and her hair done.

"Mmmppphhh!" I moaned into the pillow.

"Blue pancakes are waiting for you downstairs," she whispered in my ear.

"Blue?" I asked. SHe nodded her head.

"With whipped cream."

"Fine," I gave in, hauling myself up. I pulled Annabeth into a kiss before grabbing my robes and heading into are maroon painted bathroom.

When we got down to breakfast, we met the rest of our friends.

"Morning guys," I yawned.

There were a chorus of "Mornings" that were very suble. Hermione seemed to be the only one who was having a good time.

"I am so excited about career advice day!" she was ranting on at Leo who was nearly falling asleep in his cereal. "I want to go into the regulation of animal protection to advance SPEW!"

"Not Spew again," moaned Ron. He seemed a lot happier lately now that he knew our secret. THe whole DAY did, actually. We started up meetings again in March, and everybody was working twice as hard since they heard what we went through.

"Aww, c'mon Ron," said Jason, "let the girl do what she wants." THough he gave ron a look making us all think he wasn't entirely with Spew.

"Thank you Jason," said Hermione. Harry and Hazel started to laugh.

"C'mon guys, I have an idea," said Leo perking up, "Today is Friday right?"

"Yes, fireboy," said Piper.

"Well, we get the afternoon off right? So, why don't we play a game of truth or dare?"

"Sure!" we all said.

So, once we all finished classes,we all went into Annabeth and mine room.

"Ok, i'll go first," said Leo, "Ron, truth or dare?"

"Dare," said Ron, being very cocky.

"I dare you to sneak into Snape's personal potions storage, and steal some gillyweed." said Leo with a grin. Ron gulped and looked around. Everyone was grinning.

"Can-can I pick truth still?" he squeaked.

Leo shook his head.

Out side Snaps storage, we heard a giant bang and a yelp. We all ran. 5 minutes later, we were all upstairs, including a blue, disgruntled ron. It seemed that Snape booby trapped his storage, releasing a very nasty powder that turned the person blue for 24 hours. Ron wouldn't be going anywhere incase Snape saw him.

"Ok," said Ron, "Percy, truth or dare?"

"Dare," said I.

Ron thought for a minute before Jason whispered something in his ear.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Just do it," said Jason.

"OK, Percy I dare you to kiss Nico," said Ron. All the demigods burst out laughing except me, Nico, and Annabeth, Nico was blushing furiously and Annabeth was fuming.

"F-fine," I said. I went up to Nico and kissed him on the cheek.

"BOOOO!"  
"NOOOO!"  
"Not just a cheek kiss!"

"Hey, you guys never said that," I said, "you just said to kiss. Ok, Hermione, truth or dare?"

"Truth," said Hermione.

"Have you ever kissed any other boy?" I asked.

"Yes," she whispered, horrified, "Jimmy Hutson. In first grade."

We all laughed. The night drew on, we continued to play. It would be the last time in a while, for OWLs were coming up as are a few tricks.

* * *

Leo's POV

_I was back in Ogygia again. I recognized the shining water, the white sand, and the red flames… wait! Flames! I looked over at Calypso's small hut, and it was up in flames. I ran around and saw her, standing there crying, "Please! Have Mercy! Have Mercy!" Her voice had that beautiful ring to it. A flaming rock came pelting from the sky, hitting Calypso, squarely. She flew backwards and landed crumpled in a flaming circle. A giant flaming monster came at her and shot one last flaming ball at her before it disappeared. I ran over to her, but the flames grew taller. I heard her take one last shuddering breath before she relaxed and never took another one.4_

"_CALYPSO!" I yelled before falling to my knees and crying. Crying and crying._

I woke up sweating in my bed. Light was floating through the curtains around my bed. I opened them and saw that everyone was gone. I got up and changed out of my clothes into other ones. It was Saturday, so we had the day off. I walked down the staircase and saw everyone sitting there talking in hushed voices.

I walked down and sat with them.

"Leo!" said Hermione, she sounded relieved, "How are you?"

"I'm-i'm fine," I stammered, "Umm, can I talk to percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Nico, Hazel, and Frank for a second?" I asked.

"Umm, sure," said Harry and Ron.

"Are you sure?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, i'm fine," I said. I got up and kissed her before she went away.

"Okay, Leo, what's up?" asked Piper.

"I-I saw Calypso, at Ogygia. She was being attacked. She-she's dead." I finished.

"WHAT!" yelled Percy. I knew he spent some time on the island and I knew he had feelings for her, but I never thought of how this would affect him.

Percy was silent for a while and we all took a moment of silence in honor of Calypso. "There are so many things I could say right now, but, Leo, HOW THE HECK DO YOU KNOW THIS?" Percy's outburst made me fall back in my chair.

"A-a dream!" I said.

"How do you even KNOW HER!" Percy yelled.

"Percy calm down," Annabeth said. She had tears in her eyes. "Let's go." She grabbed Percy's arm and pulled him into their room.

**And another chapter done. Calypso is officialy ead thanks to neverendingbookz's idea. I really hope you all won't kill me!**

**Trivia.**

**In the first book of the pj series, who uttered "Braccas meas vescumini" and what does it mean?**

**Please****R&amp;R**


	16. OWLs (part one)

**Okay, guys. You all probobly want to kill me right now, but please don't. If you do, I won't be able to finish my story *looks at you pleadingly* Please! I mean, I have no right to go off and make you wait like a month for an update, but if you are a right, you all know how horrible writers block is. And, my story The New Demigods In Town needed to be updated to. This story will be updated everyother week where the New Demigods in Town will be updated on the off week. THis does'nt count for next week Because my best freind is coming to visit because she moved to Massachussets. () Anyway, congrats to StormWolf2002 for being the first to answer! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(o) ( U )**

**(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o) Please make sure you look for that! Also, I'm really sorry because this chapter isn't that long, but I have writers block so this took me 3 hours straight to right *faints*. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer(wow I haven't done this in a while!): I don't own PJO, HOO, or HP.**

**Chapter 16: OWLs (part one)**

Harry's POV

It was officially time for OWLs. That morning at breakfast, none of the 7th or 5th years talked. Parvati Patil was muttering incantations under her breath. Annabeth and Hermione were quizzing each other quietly. Percy was reading Achievement in Charming. Neville was knocking stuff over. Everyone was too nervous to talk much.

Once breakfast came to an end, the 1st, 2ed, 3rd, 4th, and 6th years left and the rest of us hung around the entrance hall. At half-past nine, they were started to be called in, house by house. The hall was arranged in rows and rows of tables, just like Harry had seen in Snape's memory. When they were all seated and quiet, Professor McGonagall strode to the front and said, "You may begin."

My heart started to race as I turned the paper over. Hermione had already started as had Annabeth. I looked down at my first question. It said, _a) give the incantation and b) describe the wand movement required to make an object fly..._

I had a flashback to a club soaring high bone and whacking a troll on the head. This would be easy.

"That wasn't to bad, was it?" asked Hermione as we made our way back to the great hall. The demigods all decided to take a break at the lake because of 'overly stressed out diorder' as they called it. "I mean, I don't think I did that well on cheering charms. I just ran out of time. And did you put the counter jinx for hiccups? I did, but I think it was too much. And for question 23, I think I didn't write enough for the _Oculus Reparo _ charm."

"Hermione, we've discussed this," said Ron, striding in front of her and placing his hands on her shoulders, "we're not talking about exams. Going through them once is bad enough, but twice," he pretended to shudder and Hermione slapped him.

We sat down for lunch. All the 5th years didn't talk, but instead, they practiced charms underneath the table. The demigods showed up and talked in hush tones (or at least tried to) so they didn't disturb anyone's studying. After lunch was over, 1st, 2ed, 3rd, 4th, and 6th years went off to do lessons and the rest of the fifth years were escorted to a small chamber.

Annabeth was called first out of our group, followed by Nico, then Jason and Hermione. Percy followed, then Hazel, then Piper. Next, Zoe and Faith were called. Then, finally, "Parkinson, Pansy- Patil, Padma- Patil, Parvati- Potter, Harry."

"Good luck," chorused Ron, Frank, and Leo. I walked into the great hall with my wand in a death grip.

"Professor Tofty is free, Potter," squeaked Flitwick and I looked over and saw a bald, old Professor who was across from where Piper was being tested. I caught her eye and smiled before making my way over to the professor.

"Potter, is it? The famous Potter?" Tofty said. I smiled as I saw Piper smirk out of the corner of my eye. sensing this, Piper winked.

"Yes," I replied through gritted teeth, then I smiled. Tofty didn't realize my reaction

to his words, only the smile.

"That's it," he said, "no need to be nervous. Now, can you make that egg cup do cart wheels for me?"

Piper's POV

I saw Harry excel at his exam, except for when he was making his badger grow. I on the other hand, had little luck.

"That's fine, that's fine," said Professor Marchbanks, "you're doing great." Finally, after a half and hour of testing, I went outside the hall to meet Nico, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Hazel, Zoe, Faith, and Hermione. Hermione was whispering under her breath, Annabeth was sitting on Percy's lap as Percy played with her hair, Jason, Hazel, and Nico were chatting, and I talked with Zoe and Faith.

But of course, as they say, there's no rest for the weary. All that night, 5ht years could be seen in the common room or dormitories with their books and work, studying for Transfiguration the next day.

**So there you go. I'm sooooo sorry it's short. I'll post more nextt time!**

**Trivia- What's Umbridge's middle name?**

**Other Trivia- What's my name?**

**Please review! I love hearing your opinions! Ok, see you next time!**


	17. OWLs (part 2)

**I'm back! I worked really hard on the part two of Owls. There will be one more part after this, then the department of Mysteries, then Dumbledore explaining, then the last chapter, so there won't be much more. Thank you for all of your support and for 100 reviews! They really help! Please review telling me if you want a squeal to this, a pjo fanfic, a hp fanfic, or a different Pjo Hp fanfic next!**

**Congrats to Amhk31 for being the first to answer Umbridge's middle name first. The correct answer is Jane. (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

**Now for the other trivia. My name is Jane, same as Umbridge's middle name. THe only difference is that I am not evil. Well, not entirly to Paperboy Jacky for being the only one correct. (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(:)(::)(::)(::)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

**To Amhk31- Im glad you love it!**

**To uncle rick rocks- My name is not Charlie. Im a girl. Thanks for reviewing!  
To Totalrebel- :) Im glad you like it. I will not stop it anymore.**

**To Prankstar- Thanks for the idea and for reviewing!**

**To Paperboy Jacky- Nice job getting the other trivia right! The funny thing is that my sister's name is Caroline!:) I'm glad you like it!**

**To Ken- I'm sorry, but that''s not the correct answer. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Ok guys! Here is OWLs Part 2! Please review!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own PJO or HOO or HP. Those rights go to Uncle Rick and J.k Rowling.**

Chapter 17

Percy's POV

Hermione, Piper, and Annabeth had Ancient Runes on Friday while the rest of us had the day off. Hazel and Frank went off to study. Harry, Ron, Leo, Jason, Zoe, Faith, and I were playing exploding snap by the open window in the common room, and Nico was off somewhere.

"Shouldn't we be studying?" asked Jason as another piece exploded.

"Oh hush Jason," yawned Ron, "you're such a geek sometimes." Jason looked hurt as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "We have the whole weekend.'

"Be that as it may," sniffed Jason, "we've only gone through 3 exams. We have 6 exams left!"

"Yes, and the girls have 7 more. Your point?" asked Leo, also yawning and stretching out.

The portrait swung open and the three girls stormed in. Hermione looked extremely annoyed, Piper looked tired, and Annabeth looked excited. Of course. My wise girl loved exams.

"How was it?" I asked.

"I mistranslated 'ehwaz'" said Hermione furiously, "It means 'partnership' not 'defense'. I mixed it up with 'eihwaz!'"

"Ah well," Ron said, yawning again, "that's only one mistake, isn't it. You'll still get-"

"Oh shut up," said Hermione angrily, "that could be the difference between passing or failing!"

"On another note," said Annabeth, "someone's put another niffler in Umbridge's office. I don't know how it got through the new door, but it did. Umbridge was shrieking her head off. It seemed to try to take a chunk out of her leg!"

All of us laughed. "Good!" said ZOe, happily.

"Not good, Zoe! Umbridge thinks it is Hagrid, remember!" said Piper, speaking for the first time.

"He's teaching at the moment!" reasoned Faith. "She can't blame him!"

"You're so naive sometimes, Faith," sighed Annabeth. Faith looked hurt. "Do you really think that hag would care?" she stormed off, followed by Hermione and Piper.

"Such sweet tempered girls," sighed Leo.

The 12 of us barely talked the whole weekend. While the 1st, 2ed, 3rd, 4th, and 6th years all wandered around the grounds, the 5th and 7th stayed in to study for OWLs and NEWTs. Potions was on Monday and everyone was dreading it. All but Annabeth.

The written exam was horrible. The questions were so precise and difficult that I had so much trouble focusing.

The particle wasn't so bad, though. Without Snape breathing down our necks, we had less trouble. Neville looked as if he was in a dream. Snape always made him nervous. In the end, my Draught of Peace looked horrible, but I didn't need the OWL grades as much as Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Demigods didn't get wizard jobs.

"Only 5 more exams!" exclaimed Parvati Patil. Piper, Annabeth, and Hermione stared at her like she was crazy.

"_We_ have 6 more!" shouted Piper. The stress was really getting to her.

"C'mon Pipes," said Jason, taking her hand and dragging her away. Leo and Hermione also wandered off as did Hazel and Frank.

"I'm gonna go study some more," said Faith.

"I'll come too," said Zoe. THose two had gotten a lot more social since we met them.

Nico receded into the shadows and Annabeth went upstairs to study.

"You want to go to the lake?" I suggested when it was just Harry and I left.

"Sure." We went and put on bathing suits before jumping into the lake.

"So," I said, "what is life normally like?"

"Well, normally it is a lot more dangerous than this. As you probably know, Voldemort is chasing me. I've had to defeat him 4 times so far."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I've had to go through 2 wars already. And I've had a titan and mother earth herself going after me. I've had to go to hell and back and hide from countless gods coming after me."

"Wow, and I thought that I had it bad!" Harry laughed. "I've just been having these dreams. Thats how I knew about Mr. Weasley."

"That sounds like demigod dreams. We have these, well, visions of things that are important."

"Yeah well, they're quite annoying."

"Tell me about it." I sighed. It was nice to finally get to talk to someone that had to go through the same general things I did.

"Do you think we should study."

"Nah, we need to relax too!" It was true enough. Susan Bones, both Patil twins, and countless others have already had to go to Madame pomfrey for draught of peace.

Harry's POV

I was determined to do well on Care of Magical creatures on Tuesday. After my talk with Percy, I felt a lot less stressed about what was going on knowing that the demigods and experience.

During the whole exam, Hagrid could be seen staring out of his window anxiously. The exam was simple enough. The first thing was to figure out the knarl hidden in with a bunch of hedgehogs. Piper could be seen just talking to it and it would come out. We had to demonstrate the correct handling of a bowtruckle, feed and clean a fire crab with out getting too burned, and then choose the diet you would give a sick Unicorn.

I gave two thumbs up to Hagrid after my examiner said I could go, trying to lift his spirits.

Astronomy theory was a bit more difficult. I was sure I got the names of Jupiter's moons mixed up. The particle wasn't until tonight, so this afternoon was divination. I had the exam with Ron, Percy, Leo, Jason, Faith, Frank, and Hazel. Zoe, Annabeth, Hermione, and Piper refused to take the subject.

The exam was horrible. I got so annoyed that I finally told Professor Marchbanks that she was going to meet a large, soggy, brown stranger. And when I read her palm, I told her she was suppose to have died last Tuesday.

"Well we were bound to fail that one," said Ron after Faith *who was the last to go) came down.

"Well, I told the examiner, in detail, that what I saw in the crystal ball was an ugly man with a wart on his nose. I looked up and realized I was describing the Professor," laughed Faith. We all laughed.

"Well at least we can give up on that one now," sighed Ron.

"Yeah, no pretending that we care what happens when Jupiter and Uranus s=get too friendly," said Percy.

"And from now, I don't care if my tea leaves spell, _die Leo, die!_ I am throwing them in the trash where they belong."

The three girls caught up with them, dragging Zoe with them. "How was Arithmancy?" asked Jason.

"It was fine," said Annabeth, going over and kissing Percy. Piper and Hermione followed, but with their own boyfriends. Ron's face heated up after Hermione kissed Leo.

"Get a room!" called Zoe as Frank covered Hazel's eyes.

"We still have time for a quick look at our star charts before dinner," said Annabeth, dragging them all back to the common room.

**Ok! I hope you liked it! Look for OWLs (part 3) sometime next weeks!**

**Trivia- What's the most dangerous magical number?**

**Other Trivia- Where do I live?**

**And dont forget to comment if you want a sequel, another PJO fan fic, another HP fanfic, or a PJO HP Crossover! Thanks for reading!**


	18. OWLs (part 3)

**Hey...*Ducks trown items* Lets not kill me now! So yeah. I have been gone for like 3 months. And I have an explination that includes a tale of writers block and mean older sisters. But that would take way to lon to recit. Like, three months. Haha*Ducks*. Please, I beg you! Dont kill me!**

Chapter 18

Harry's POV

The astronomy OWL was an interesting affair.

It started off fine, well, as fine as exams can be. It was the perfect night for stargazing. Cloudless and still. The grounds were a silvery tint from the moon light shining across it. THere was a slight chill in the late may air.

We all set up are telescopes together. Me, Ron,Hermione, Faith, Zoe, Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Annabeth, Percy, and Nico, all next to each other. Professors Marchbanks and Tofty walked around us as we filled in are star charts given to us. All was quiet except the ruffling of parchment and occasional hoots of owls from the forest.

Half and hour past, then an hour. The light on the ground faded as the lights in the castle were extinguished.

Just as I completed the constellation, Orion, light spilled onto the ground, causing everyone to shield their eyes.

"Continue working, please!" squeaked Professor Tofty as the doors of the castle were closed again. As I adjusted my telescope, I looked down and saw five or six characters, walking on the grass below, reflected by the moonlight. Even from the distance I was standing at, I had a funny feeling that I recognized the squat one in the lead.

"Umbridge," I heard Percy mutter from next to me. I couldn't imagine why Umbridge would want to take a stroll on the grounds at Midnight, unless…

As I found Venus's point, I grabbed my quill, alert for any sounds, when there was a knock that echoed through the deserted grounds, followed by muffled barking of a large dog.

I looked around to see if anyone else had noticed. Piper raised an eyebrow at me and Percy, Hermione, Annabeth, and Ron had stopped their work entirely like I had to watch the scene unfold.

I had just marked Venus on my map when there was a roar from a nearby cabin. Almost all the kids had stopped their work and where looking down at Hagrid's cabin by the edge of the forbidden **forest.**

"Try to concentrate now, boys and girls," said Professor marchbanks.

Most people had returned to their telescop once they remembered that it was still an exam, but I kept my eyes glued to the scene in front of me.

"Um, twenty minutes to go!" said Tofty.

Both Hermione and Annabeth jumped at the thought of not finishing. Looking down at my paper, I realized that I mislabeled Venus, but as I bent down to fix it, there was a loud BANG from the ground.

All the students jumped 2 feet in the air at the sudden sound and some cried "Ouch!" as the poked themselves in the eye with their telescope.

Hagrid's door burst open, flooding the ground with light. One giant man stood in the doorway and six people surrounded him. Tiny threads of red light shot out of the six wands, making it obvious that stunning spells had been shot at Hagrid.

"NO!" shouted Hermione, Hazel, Zoe, and Annabeth all at once. Faith and Piper screamed as did some of the other girls taking their exam.

"Ladies!" scolded Professor Tofty, "This is an examination!" But not one person seemed to care anymore. Infact, many people drew their wands for protection. Jets of red light still flew at Hagrid, but they didn't seem to be hitting him. They all bounced off him as though he was made of steel. He was still standing upright and still fighting. People were yelling, some on the ground and some on the tower. Cheers could be heard from the astronomy tower as Professor Tofty tried to quiet everyone down.

"Be reasonable, Hagrid!" came a cry from the ground

Hagrid roared back, "Reasonably be damned, yeh won' take me like this, Dwalish!"

Loud barks came from the ground, also, and the form of a small dog could be seen, leaping around and defending Hagrid until a stunning spell caught Fang directly in the chest and causing him to fall to the ground. Hagrid yelled in fury and lifted one of the stunners from the ground, throwing him through the ir and sliding to a stop 10 feet from the castle's entrance. Annabeth gasped and Hermione let a small squeak escape her mouth. I caught percy's eye and we shared a brief look of fear. Nobody had ever seen Hagrid get so mad.

"Look!" squeaked Parvati Patil who was pointing down at the entrance of the school. The front doors had been thrown open and light bathed the ground once again. A single lone figure was now racing across the floor, running towards the fight.

"Now, really!" said Professor Tofty anxiously, "Only sixteen minutes left, you know!"

But nobody seemed to pay attention. There eyes were glued to the woman sprinting as fast as she could to the cabin.

"How dare you!" cried the figure, "How DARE you!"

"It's McGonagall!" whispered Faith under her breath.

"Leave him alone! Alone! Get away from him!" Cried McGonagall. "On what ground do you have the right to attack him. What harm has he done?!" McGonagall ran a few more steps before she was hit by six stunning spells all at once. All the girls screamed. For a moment, McGonagall was bathed in a red light before she was thrown back and hit the wall of the castle with a nasty crack.

"Galloping Gargoyles!" shoted Professor Tofty. "Not so much of a warning!"

"COWARDS!" screamed Hagrid over and over. Hermione ran over to Leo who held her tight. Frank covered Hazel's ears as a fluent stream of curses spewed from Hagrid's mouth. Hagrid gabbed Fang's limp body and sprinted from the fight, but not before knocking two shooters out cold. He ran for the hills as red lights followed him.

"Get him!" cried Umbridge to the last shooter that wasn't knocked down. They chased Hagrid to the ills, leaving the rest of the grounds silent once again.

"Five minutes to go!" squeaked Tofty. I looked down at my star chart which was only two thirds filled in. But, no matter how much more had to do, I wanted the exams to end. When they finally did, the demigods, Ron, Hermione, and I stuffed our bags full with our supplies before fighting our way to the door and returning to gryffindor tower. We sat around the dying fire staring aimlessly around the room.

"So..." Leo started, but even he couldn't find away to joke around. Slowly, they all ended up in their dorms trying to study their notes for their next O. .

So, anther chapter done! I was thinking that once I finsh this stoy, I miht do a sequal. THe ending will definitly call for one...

Trivia 1- WHo is the portrait that is in Dumbledoreis office that is related to Sirius Black?

Trivia 2- How my siblings do I have? (guess)

Review&amp; Follow/Fave!


	19. OWLs (part 4)

**So...Um...Hi? Ok, before you kill me harshly for not updating for...like...ever , remember that if you kill me now, you will never know how the story ends! So yeah... please don't kill me! I'm to young to die! So yeah. Here's the chapter and thank you for notmurdering me.**

Chapter 19

Faith's POV

The news of the attack on Hagrid spread like fire. By noon the next day everyone knew what had happened. I sat at a low table in the common room with Zoe, Hermione, and Annabeth, half studying for our last O.W.L (History of Magic) and half day dreaming of what we were going to do after all the exams were finished. Annabeth and Hermione were the only ones fully studying because even though the exams didn't matter for the demigods since they weren't going to have a career in the wizarding world, Annabeth took every exam seriously and Hermione was most likely going to have a career in the wizarding world.

The boys were all sitting at a table playing Exploding Snap and Hazel and Piper went out to send their update to Chiron.

At two o'clock, all the fifth years entered the great hall and found their spots. I was exaughsted from the Astronomy exam the night before and all I wanted was for the stupid O. to be over so we could sit around and not have to worry about studying.

"Turn over your papers," Professor Marchbanks announced from the front of the hall. She turned over a large hour glass and shouted, "You may begin."

I turned my paper over and stared sleepily at the first question. I had to read it over a few times before I finally understood it all. I wrote down random names and dates for what felt like ever. _In your opinion, did wand legislation contribute to or lead to better control of goblin riots in the eighteenth century? _Random answer. _How was the Statute of Secrecy breached in 1749 and what measures were introduced to prevent a recurrence? _Random answer. I went on like this for a bit, guessing at the ones I didn't know and answering the ones I did.

All of a sudden Percy and Harry started to yell.

Percy's POV

The O.W.L was awful. I really should have taken Annabeth's advice and studied but then again, there was no point. I wasn't a wizard so the exams didn't matter that much. I looked around the room. Leo was setting his hands on fire. Annabeth and Hermione were scribbling away on their papers. Ron and Harry were staring at theirs. Faith looked half asleep and Zoe looked bored out of her mind. Hazel and Piper were actually asleep and Frank and Jason were staring off into space. Nico was nowhere to be seen. _Probably shadow traveled to China_, I thought, looking back down at my paper.

No questions were answered on the sheet in front of me, partially because I didn't feel like it and partially because I couldn't read a thing it said.

My eyes began to get heavy as I stared at my paper, willing me to sleep. I looked around at the hourglass, still more than half full. The room was hot and all I wanted to do was take a nap. THen all of a sudden, everything went dark.

_I walked down a cool, black was next to me. At the end of the hall was a black door, gleaming in the light. Harry started to run, reaching the door before me. He opened it and I followed him in. We ran through the second door and then the third, each of them swinging open as we approached._

_We emerged in a cathedral-sized room full of shelves and glass spheres. My heart was beating at the speed of light when I saw a shape at the very end of a row. I took one look at Harry's big eyes and ran to it. _

_Harry ran up to me, but all of a sudden he wasn't Harry. His eyes turned red and his skin turned white. Voldemort stood where Harry was now. _

"_Take it for me….Lift it down now…. I cannot touch it… but you can…." the voice that escaped Harry/Voldemort's mouth was high, empty voice._

_The shape on the floor… Sirius, I realized… shifted slightly. There was a gash down his right arm and his face was bloodied and bruised. Voldemort raised a long, white arm, clutching a wand. His high, cold voice shouted "_Crucio!"

_Sirius let out a scream of pain and withered on the floor. He attempted to stand but fell back with a loud "thump". Voldemort was laughing a cold laugh. He raised his wand and the curse lifted. SIrius groaned and went motionless._

"_Lord Voldemort is waiting…" Voldemort/Harry said._

_Very slowly, arms trembling, Sirius raised his shoulders a few inches off the ground and lifted his head._

"_You'll have to kill me first," whispered Sirius. His voice was hoarse and his face was twisted in pain yet rigid with defence._

"_Undoubtedly I will in the end," Harry/Voldemort said in the same cold voice. "But you will fetch it for me first, Black… You think you have felt pain thus far? Think again.. We have hours ahead of us and nobody to hear you scream…" Voldemort raised a hand, but his features changed. His eyes turned green and his skin normal color. Harry stood next to me again and Voldemort was in front of Sirius. _

_Harry's face was panic stricken as he watched Voldemort torturing Sirius. But then, Harry flew up and away, through the ceiling and out of sight. I was left facing the scene of Voldemort and Sirius. Voldemort raised his wand again._

"_NO!" The voice that came from my mouth sounded distant and far away. I threw myself at Voldemort, but my body went straight through his like he was a ghost. Unfortunately, the walls didn't seem to be ghost like. I hit into it, hard. Everything went out of focus and my head throbbed. The last thing I saw was Sirius cowering on the ground before everything went black._

* * *

**Hope you guys liked the chapter. Normally Iwill updateSundays but I thought you guys deserved a chapter ASAP seeing as I haven't been on for soooooo long. Anyway...**

**Harry Potter trivia- What was the only year that Harry wasn't in the hospital wing?**

**Personal trivia- How old am I (guess).**

**R&amp;R please!**


	20. Plan time!

**Hey guys! I hope you all had a good new year. I know I did! Thank you to all who had reviewed and answered my trivia questions. For the Harry Potter related one, the answer was 5th year. .hectate, you were close when you said 7th year.I could see you're reasoning behind that. For the personal trivia, no one got it. A lot of you thought I was older than I actually am.I got a lot of 15, 16, 14, and 18, but the correct answer is... 12. Yeah I know. I'm young. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter!**

Percy's POV

I woke up in a soft bed with white sheets. All the demigods were around me, staring cautiously down at me. I sat bolt upright in the bed and looked around.

"Where's Harry?" I asked. They all looked shocked.

"He just left with Hermione and Ron. They said something about-" Zoe started.

"Sirius," I finished. Zoe nodded. "Annabeth," I looked at my girlfriend. Her eyes were red like she had been crying.

"I'm fine Percy," she said, getting up to hug me. SHe handed me some ambrosia and nectar. "I'm guessing that we're going on a trip.

I ate my ambrosia and nectar before nodding. "Where did Harry, Ron, and Hermione say they were going?"

Zoe's POV

My stupid half brother is a complete idiot. He thought that he would be able to just waltz out of the infirmary without Madame Pomfrey going bonkers.

"Where do you think you're _going_," the crazy old nurse said when Percy got up. We all looked at her.

"Ummm," Percy started, but Piper cut him off.

"Oh he's fine professor, don't worry. We need to get back to Harry, Ron, and Hermione." Piper's voice was smooth as she was obvious that she was using charm speak.

"Right. He's Fine," Madame Pomfrey's eyes glazed over and she bustled back to her office.

"Thanks Pipes," Percy said as the 10 of us walked out of the hospital wing.

"Where do we think they are?" asked Hazel as we walked down the corridors.

"IF YOU THINK I'M GOING TO ACT LIKE I HAVEN'T JUST SEEN!" came Harry's angry voice from a classroom down at the end of the hall.

"I think they're there," I said and we all sped off to the classroom.

Percy's POV

"WELL,I EXPECT HE'D SAY SOMETHING DIFFERENT IF HE KNEW WHAT I'D JUST-" Harry's voice stopped abruptly as we entered the classroom.

"Percy!" Hermione said when we walked in. I gave a little wave before she looked back at Harry.

Harry was red, but he had stopped yelling.

"What's going on?" asked Annabeth.

Hermione looked at Harry before turning back to the group. "Harry wants to go rescue Sirius from the Department of Mysteries. He had a dream-" Harry Started to say something but Hermione silenced him with a look "And apparently Sirius is being attacked by Voldemort."

"It wasn't a dream!" Harry said defensively. "It Was real! Sirius is getting attacked by Voldemort right now! We have to go rescue him!"  
"Yeah we do," I said quietly. Everyone looked at me. "Harry's right. I saw it too. Voldemort was saying that Sirius needed to get something for him… Something that Voldemort couldn't get."

"What was it? A nose?" Leo said. I glared at him. "Ok. Not the time for jokes. Good to know," Leo said.

"See Hermione, Percy agrees with me," Harry said.

The classroom door opened again and GInny walked in followed by Luna.

"Hi," said Ginny uncertainly. "We recognized Harry's voice. WHat are you lot yelling about?"

"Never you mind," said Harry roughly. Piper gave him a curious look.

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "No need to take that tone with me," she said cooly. "I was only wondering if I could help."

"Well you can't," said Harry shortly.

"You're being rather rude you know," Luna said dreamily.

Harry swore softly and turned away.

"Yes, he is Luna," said Hermione.

"You can help if you want," Piper said to the two girls.

"Yeah… you might be a big help," Hermione said. Harry looked at the two girls.

"Listen," said Hermione urgently to the group, "Harry, we need to establish whether Sirius really has left headquarters-"

"We told you!" Harry said gesturing to me and himself, "We saw him-"

"Harry I'm begging you, please!" said Hermione desperately. "Please let's just check that Sirius isn't at home before we go charging off to London- if we find out he's not there than I swear I won't try to stop you from saving him. I'll come and do whatever it takes to save him!" She looked around at the demigods for support.

"She's right," said Annabeth. "What harm can checking do?"

ZOe, Faith, Nico,Hazel, Frank, Leo, Jason, Piper, and I agreed.

"Sirius is being tortured NOW!" shouted Harry. "We haven't got time to waste!"  
"Listen Harry," I said, "I saw him being tortured too. I saw Voldemort yell at him, use the cruciatus curse on him, and I saw you, but we don't know whether or not this is a trick of Voldemort's. We've got to check."

"How?" Harry demanded, looking me in the eye, "How are we going to check?"

I looked at Leo who had a mischievous glint in his eyes then back at Harry. "Through Umbridge's fire of course!"

Hermione and Ron looked at me like I was crazy. Zoe, Leo, Nico, and Piper looked excited and everyone else looked as if this wasn't the craziest plan they've ever heard.

"That might just work," Harry said.

"Yeah it will! We'll have Leo, Hazel, Nico, Piper, Zoe, and Ginny set up a distraction to draw Umbridge away from her office. Frank, Jason, Faith, Ron, and Luna will be the lookouts to make sure Umbridge doesn't come back while we're using her fire place. Me, Harry, Hermione, and Annabeth will go in and use the fireplace to talk with Sirius," I finished.

Though she was clearly struggling to understand what was going on, Ginny immediately said "Yeah, we'll do it." Everyone else agreed also.

"When you say 'Sirius', are you talking about Stubby Boardman?" Luna said as they were walking out .

Nobody answered her.

**Ok! That's all for today. I hoped you liked it. Also, most of you know that the book is almost over. I was debating what to write next. What do you guys think? A.A sequal to this in which the seven go to 6th year B. A new PJO fic C. Anew HP fic D. A new HP/PJO crossover. Please review saying what you guys think!**

**PJO trivia- Who is Nico's sister that died in the third book?**

**Personal trivia-Do I have a pet and if so, what kind?**

**Please R&amp;R and I will see you guys next week!**


	21. Into the fire

**Hey guys! I am posting this chapter early in honor of Alan Rickman, a good man who was an inspiration to many. I might be posting another one soon also in dedication to him. Just out of curiosity, do you all still want me to do trivias at the end of the chapter? Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and please read the blurb at the bottom.**

Harry's POV

"Okay," I said as we walked down the corridor, "Okay. We have to make sure this will work quickly. We've already wasted enough time. We need to get to the department of Mysteries."

"Why are we going to the Department of mysteries?" Ginny asked.

"We'll explain later," Zoe told her.

"Percy," Piper said, "How are we going to distract Umbridge?"  
"I'm leaving that to Leo," Percy said. I looked back at the short boy in question. He had a mischievous glint to his eyes.

"Yeah, Percy, we're going to need some time to do this," Leo said.

"You have five minutes," Percy replied. "Look out people, I need you guys to get the students out of the corridor by Umbridge's office."

"We're on it," Faith said, "We can have the three boys on either end of the corridor and steer people away. Luna and I will stand outside the door."

"What do we tell them?" Ron asked, "The people I mean. There has to be a reason why they can't go down the corridor."

"Tell them that someone let off a load of Garroting Gas," Ginny said. Hazel looked at Ginny, surprised with her readiness to answer the question. "What? Fred and George were going to do it before they left."

"Harry, me and you can get in with Percy and Annabeth Under the invisibility cloak. I put an expansion charm on it so it will fit over all of us," Hermione said.

"We can talk to Sirius inside," Annabeth said.

"Wait!" Percy said, "What about FIlch and the wretched Inquisitorial Squad snooping around?"

"We'll just have to get in and out of there quickly," Jason said.

"Yeah. Well Leo, Hazel, Piper, Nico, Zoe, and Ginny, go now to do whatever you're going to do," I said. Hazel, Piper, and Leo kissed their boyfriends/ girlfriends before running off towards the Transfiguration Department.

"Are we sure this is going to work?" Frank said.

"Oh stop being such a worry rat," Faith said, "It'll be fine." Her dark hair was spewn across her pale face from the running.

The nine of them ran up towards the Gryffindor common room where I ran in and grabbed my invisibility cloak.

"Got it," I painted, "Ready to go?"

"Yup," Percy said. I threw the invisibility cloak over the four of us. THe five lookouts were already trying to get people out of the corridor.

We ran silently down the corridor, dodging people and trying to stay hidden. There was a loud bang in the direction of the Transfiguration department.  
"Looks like our distraction is set," Percy said as all the students ran in the way of the commotion. The hallways emptied and the four of us ran the opposite direction from the Transfiguration department, soon landing ourselves in front of Umbridge's office where the lookouts were stationed.

"Ready?" I asked. Everyone nodded.

"Don't forget the signal," Percy said to faith as we passed.

"What's the signal?" I asked.

"A loud chorus 'Weasley is our King' if Umbridge comes," Hermione replied.

"I won't. Good luck," Faith said. She opened the door of the empty office and we walked in.

Percy's POV

The office was as pink as ever. The kittens on the plates bathed in the afternoon sunlight. Harry, Hermione, Annabeth, and I slowly crept in.

"I thought she might have added extra security after the second niffler…" Hermione trailed off.

"Ready?" Harry asked. He pulled the cloak off of the four of us and we set to work.

Hermione hurried over to the window and stood out ofsight, peering down into the grounds with her wand out. Annabeth went around checking for any security traps that may have been around. Harry dashed over to the fireplace and threw a pinch of floo powder into the grate, causing emerald flames to burst into life. He knelt down quickly, thrust his head into the dancing flames and cried, "Number twelve, Grimmauld Place!" I followed what he did and before I knew it, i was looking out upon the cold kitchen of Grimmauld Place.

THere was nobody there. "Harry," I said, "maybe everyone left. Maybe they went after Sirius." Harry didn't look convinced.

"Sirius!" Harry shouted. "Sirius Are you there?"

His voice echoed around the room,but no response only sounds came from the crackling of the fire and some scuffling to the right of us.

"Who's there!" I called.

Kreacher the house elf came into view. He looked highly delited about something, though he seemed to have recently sustained a nasty injury to both hands.

"Well, lookey here. It's the Potter and Jackson boys. What might they have come for?"

"Where's Sirius, Kreacher," I asked while Harry fumed.

"Master has gone out, Jackson," the elf said.

"Where's he gone? _Where's he gone, Kreacher?_" Harry fumed. Kreacher merely chuckled in response.

"I'm warning you!" Harry said. I looked at him and gave him a glare to tell him to calm down. He Took a breath before saying, "What about Lupin? Mad-eye? Any of them, are any of them here?"

"Nobody but Kreacher! Kreacher thinks he will have a little chat with his Mistress Now, yes, he hasn't had a chance in a long time. Kreacher's Master Has been keeping him away from her-"  
"Kreacher!" I shouted.

"Where has Sirus gone?" Harry yelled. "_Kreacher, has he gone to the department of Mysteries?_"

Kreacher stopped bald head was barely visible between the tall chairs.

"Master does not tell poor Kreacher where he is going," the elf whispered.

"But you know!" I shouted. "Don't you! You know where he is!"

Kreacher stayed quiet for a minute before letting out his loudest cackle yet. "Master will never come back from the department of Mysteries! Kreacher and his Mistress will be alone at last!" Then Kreacher ran from the room.

"KREACHER!" Harry shouted after him.

"Get back here you little-" but before I could finish what I was saying, something sharp hit my head. Ash flew up and covered Harry and me before we gave each other looks of pure terror and were yanked backward out of the fire.

* * *

**So that's all for now! Please review telling me whether after this story is done you want a sequal or and entirely new fan fic. **

**Harry Potter trivia- In the book, how many times does Nearly Headless Nick say he got hit with a blunt ax?**

**Personal Trivia- What country do I live in?**

**Please R&amp;R!**


End file.
